Dreams & Reality
by DracoSly
Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort was defeated, but Draco can't seem to shake that one memory of her. Just when he starts to fall for her again, an event takes place, that changes both of their lives. Will Draco have the power and strength to save the woman he loves this time?
1. Chapter 1

_**AHHHHHHH!**_

_**What did you take from my vault?**_

_**I didn't take anything.**_

_**LIAR!**_

_**AHHHHHHH!**_

_No! Stop! Don't hurt her! Leave her alone!_

Draco.

_No! Don't touch her!_

Draco!

Bolting upright and breathing hard, Draco opened his eyes. It took a few moments for him to realize he was in his bed in his bedroom. Looking around, his eyes finally fell on her face. The years of stress and worry were etched on her aged face, but she was still beautiful. Looking into her eyes, he saw concern and love.

"Mother," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Draco, it's alright now."

"No, it's not! I can't shake that memory! It still haunts me! Even after three years! Why?" He demanded, not really expecting an answer, but hearing anything from his mother would calm him.

"Maybe it's guilt, maybe it's your pain."

"My pain? It was her that was in pain! Not me!" That was a complete lie, but he wouldn't let anyone know that, not even his mother. The night his psychopathic aunt tortured her, he realized how much she meant to him. It had hit him so hard when he heard her scream out in agony. Draco had started to stop Bellatrix, but was held back by his father. He hated him for it, and he hated himself…for not fighting him off to save her.

"Maybe…and maybe not," his mother whispered.

Draco looked at her with confusion written on his face. _How could she possibly know?_

"Draco, I saw you try to go to her. I wish you had, I wish you would have fought your father to save her. I saw the look of hurt and pain on your face. You love her, don't bother denying it," she said as he was about to interrupt her. Was he that obvious? If so, had she noticed it too? How much her pain had affected him, and how much really cared-no loved –her? His mother continued, "The matter with Bellatrix is over, but between you and Hermione, it's not. You need to try to resolve it, for both of your sakes." With that, she stood and walked out of the room.

_Resolve it. With Granger. Easier said than done. I haven't seen or heard about her for three years! Where would I even begin to look? And when I did find her, what would I even say?_

Noticing the Daily Prophet lying on his bed, he picked it up. Mother must have brought it in. His eyes were immediately drawn to the picture on the front page at the top. A young woman with long, curly brown hair was standing in front of a bookstore called _Silver & Gold. _ She was smiling and was absolutely glowing.

**Gryffindor Princess Opens Bookstore**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

** Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio who defeated Voldemort, has opened her new bookstore in Diagon Alley. She has named it **_**Silver & Gold**_**, and many are wondering, 'Why this name?' Miss Granger has stated, 'It stands for a past dream I hope will become a reality.' Many of your readers may be thinking her statement is a bit vague? What could this 'past dream' be, and how can it become a reality? Would the rest of the Golden Trio—Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley—know the reasoning behind her statement and the name of her bookstore? Why did she suddenly leave the Ministry of Magic? Answers to these questions to be revealed soon!**

Setting the paper aside, Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _I need to talk to her. I need to see her._ He got up and went to go shower and get ready for the day. He was going to go see the girl who haunted his dreams, the one he had thought about for three years. Lost in his thoughts and thinking about her, he failed to notice the picture and article directly below Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pansy, could you please help Miss Abbott while I assist Miss Lovegood?"

"Of course! Miss Abbott, what can I help you with?" Pansy asked while Hermione turned back to Luna.

"Hermione, this store is positively majestic!" Luna said in her dreamy voice. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Thank you Luna. I was tired of working at the Ministry, and I've always wanted to own my own bookstore, so I decided it was time to make that dream a reality." That wasn't the only reason she had left the Ministry, but she didn't want to tell Luna about it, at least not at this moment. The past three years since the war, her and Luna had become really good friends, what with Ginny starting a family with Harry, she didn't really have enough time for anything else. Since the war, Luna had matured a lot, even though she still had her 'loony' moments, but Hermione couldn't help but smile and agree with her.

"Well you did well! Say, would you like to get lunch? We can catch up on everything!"

"I would love to Luna! Let me tell Pansy and I'll get my things." As she was talking, the bell over the door tinkled. Looking up to greet her new customer, her breath caught when she saw who it was. He was as tall as ever, his platinum blonde hair hung loose around his pale face, and his piercing gray eyes were looking directly into her eyes. _My goodness, the years have been good to him! He looks absolutely—no, no, NO! Stop!_

"Good afternoon Granger," he greeted her with a smile. _Whoa! He just smiled at me! I've never seen him smile like that, and especially not at me!_

Coming to her senses, she replied, "Uh, hello Malfoy. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk. Would you like to have lunch?" He asked as he walked over to her at the counter, with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing black slacks, a button-up, blue and white plaid shirt that was un-tucked, with a leather jacket over it. Hermione had to admit that he did look very handsome.

"Uh…lunch…with you?" _Did I really just say that? Why else would he ask?_

"Yeah, with me," he chuckled, leaning on the counter.

_Why did my knees suddenly go weak? His smile, wow, I've never seen him smile like that. And his scent, was intoxicating. Wait, what did he say?_

"Wait, what?"

"Really Granger, if you're going to drool all over me, the least you can do is hear what I'm saying."

Immediately getting over his appearance she shot back, "I was not drooling over you Malfoy, I was…uh, wondering why you're here. I haven't seen, nor heard of you for three years. Not to mention, how cruel you were to me during our time at Hogwarts. And now you want to take me to lunch?"

Draco faltered for a second. Gaining his composure again, he said, "Granger, I am sincerely sorry for how I treated you in school. As for not seeing me for three years, well, why don't I make it up to you, starting with lunch."

_Did he really just apologize? To me? Mudblood Granger? He couldn't have meant it. But his eyes and tone seemed sincere._

"I think you should go Hermione." Both turned to Luna, who Hermione had completely forgotten about. Draco smiled at her, and nodded his head as confirmation.

"But Luna, we were going to have lunch."

"Don't worry. We'll have lunch tomorrow. Just make sure you stay away from nargles, so you don't forget anything by then. I'm sure we'll have even more to talk about." She winked at Hermione, smiled at Draco, and walked out.

"Nargles?" Draco asked.

"That's Luna," Hermione shrugged, as if it was as good an answer as any.

"So Granger, what do you say? Have lunch with me?"

He was smiling at her again, and she was really starting to like it. Smiling back at him, she couldn't help but wonder who this guy was? It definitely wasn't the Draco Malfoy who called her Mudblood, and made her teeth grow in school. Curious as ever, she wanted to know what made him change, and what happened in those three years since the war.

"What did you have in mind?"

**A/N: I know I said in the previous chapter, that the chapters would be longer, but I had already typed this and the next chapter up. I could have put them together, but oh well! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it!**


	3. Chapter 3

He decided to take her to the 'Little Café' down the street from Hermione's bookstore. They walked together but never said a word the whole way. He kept sneaking glances at her, and when she caught him looking, he'd smirk at her. He knew this ruffled her feathers because she'd turn red and look away quickly.

He was intrigued by her. She had changed so much since the war, and yet, she was till the same. He was surprised she hadn't started sending curses his way when she saw him walk in the bookstore. She was actually very calm—surprised, but calm.

After finding a table and ordering their food, he looked at her. She looked right back, as if challenging him.

"So," she stated.

"You look good Granger," he smiled at her. This took her by surprise and she started blushing. She definitely wasn't expecting that, especially from him. _She's really beautiful when she blushes._

"Well, thank you. You look…good too," she mumbled before taking a drink of her tea. _I love it when she blushes. Wait, I love it? I've only seen her blush twice now!_

"You've obviously been doing well these past few years. Although I am surprised you aren't working at the Ministry of Magic with the rest of the Golden Trio." Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "Touchy subject?"

"That's none of your business. But for your information I did work there for two years."

"Well why did you leave then? It must have been a really good job, especially when working with your 'best friends' and all."

"I decided I had had enough, so I opened up my bookstore." He could tell there was more to the story, but he wasn't going to press her for information.

"Hm, and how did you come up with the name of your bookstore, if I might ask? It is a bit of an unusual name."

She smiled at him, but it wasn't her sweet smile. It was almost like an evil smile. "That, Mr. Malfoy, is not something I intend to share."

At that moment their food had arrived, ending their conversation. After eating a bit, Hermione finally asked, "So why did you ask me to lunch Draco? It wasn't just to catch up on my life."

"Draco? Are we on a first name basis now Granger?" He smirked at her.

Looking as if caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she said, "Uh, well…that is your name isn't it?"

"Yes it is. But usually you call me Malfoy, Ferret-"

"And you call me Granger or Mudblood," she interrupted him. He winced when she said 'mudblood.' He despised the word, and hated himself for ever calling her that. He had never wanted to call anyone that, but with the way his father had taught him, he had no say in the matter. Back then, he was taught that Malfoys were superior to everyone, including other purebloods, and at that time, Granger had insulted him, and it hurt his pride.

"Don't say that word, and don't you dare call yourself that," he growled.

"Why not? You had no trouble calling me that before. Besides, that's what I am."

"No! You are the smartest witch of our age, you're young and beautiful, you've accomplished so much in your life already, and you're the most spectacular, amazing woman I've ever known!" Suddenly realizing he had said all that out loud, and may have said too much, he lowered his head. Hermione was completely caught off guard and kept quiet for a few minutes. Looking at him, she realized he meant what he said, and it made her feel like someone actually cared about her. Cared about her as a woman, as Hermione, not Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio who defeated Voldemort. No, he saw her and respected her for who she really was.

"Thank you Draco."

Slowly he raised his head. Looking into her dark, beautiful brown eyes, he replied, "You're welcome Hermione." They both blushed and smiled. Finishing their lunch, they walked back to the bookstore.

"So, are you going to tell me why you invited me to lunch?" She asked, still smiling at him once they reached the store.

"How about I tell you tonight? Eight o'clock. I'll pick you up at your place. Owl me your address, and wear something nice." He winked at her while smiling at her. As he walked away, he whistled a tune, content with how their lunch date went, and looking forward to their date tonight. Glancing behind him, he saw her standing there in a daze, looking at him with a confused look on her face, but also smiling. Chuckling, he walked on, thinking of their night together.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope you like this chapter! It's longer, like I promised. It may even a bit too long, but once I got to writing, I couldn't stop! Enjoy!**

True to his word, he showed up at her flat at eight o'clock. While he sat in her living room waiting for her to come down, he took in his surroundings. The walls were covered with books—_typical. _The room had soothing, calm colors of light beige, and the furniture was cream colored. Looking at her pictures, he saw that most of them were with the rest of the Golden Trio, and others with who he assumed, were her parents. His attention was drawn to one that was a wedding photo. After looking closely at it, he realized it was Potters wedding to the Weaslette, and Hermione was the maid of honor. She looked radiant in a flowing, floor length, pearl gown, with her hair curled and pulled to the side.

"Ahem."

Spinning around, his eyes fell on her. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing a green dress with silver jewels around the bodice. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, and the neck line was just below her collar bone. From the waist, it was overlaid with lace, which flowed to her knees. Her hair was in a bun with a few tendrils of hair were framing her face. _Wow, she looks great in green!_

Completely at a loss for words, he finally said, "Wow! Hermione, you look…absolutely amazing."

Smiling at him, she blushed and replied, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

Gaining his composure, he walked to her and offered his arm. Taking it, they walked outside.

"So Draco, where are we going?" She asked as she locked her door with a flick from her wand.

"Ah, well that is a surprise, which you will find out in just a moment." He smiled at her, and they disapparated. They arrived in an alley Hermione wasn't familiar with. She looked at Draco with a confused look on her face. Laughing at her expression, he guided her to a door to a building. Walking in with her, her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. To the left was a bar, and the rest of the room looked like a dance floor with a stage for a band.

"What is this place?"

"It's a muggle bar that Blaise and I had discovered a couple years ago. They have open mic, dances, and of course a bar here. It's actually quite fun!"

He could see the surprise on her face. _Draco Malfoy, having fun at a muggle bar? Would wonders never cease? Well, this won't be the first time tonight that she'll have that look, _he thought smugly.

Guiding her to the bar, he took her jacket and laid it on a bar stool. Asking her what she wanted to drink, she went with a Jack & Coke, and he ordered the same. He was surprised that she would drink something like that, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be the only thing he'd be surprised at about her. As she sat there, he couldn't help but notice the little things about her. The way her eyes were wondering everywhere, taking in her surroundings and noticing everything, the way her fingers tapped on the bar, as if she had to do something with her hands. Her hair wasn't as nearly frizzy and wild as it had been in school, and it had gotten considerably longer. He finally noticed a few scars on her exposed back and her arms, when his eyes finally fell on the one scar he wish he could forget—MUDBLOOD etched on her right forearm. Breathing deeply, he turned to his drink, and finally Hermione broke their silence.

"So Draco, are you going to tell me why you took me to lunch today?" _Typical Granger, going straight for the punch._

Rolling his eyes, he smiled at her, "Is it suddenly a crime to ask a beautiful woman, whom I haven't seen for three years, to lunch, just to catch up?"

Eyeing him suspiciously but smirking at him, she replied, "No, but it is out of character for you. I mean, the last time I saw you was right after the battle. What have you been doing since then?" She looked like she was really interested and actually cared.

Unable to resist her look any longer, he sighed. "After the battle, my mother, father and I went home. We weren't exactly sure what to do, where to go, so we just kind of went our own ways once we got home. Then a couple Aurors showed up and took my father and mother to Azkaban to await their trials. I didn't mind being alone, I had been along much of my life, but I was really worried about my mother being in Azkaban. My father, I couldn't really care less, because he deserved to be in there. He was such a devoted follower of Voldemort, and even after he was defeated, he refused to believe that the war was over. But my mother, she didn't deserve to be in there at all." He finally looked up at Hermione, who has looking at him with a sadness in her eyes. "The only reason she followed Voldemort was to protect me," he continued. "She knew that with her husband being such a devoted follower, that Voldemort would eventually look to me to follow in my father's footsteps, and she tried to protect me from that for so long. But then when my father failed at the Ministry, he did exactly what she had feared—he put it all on me to complete his task, simply because of my father's failure."

Hermione hadn't realized she was holding her breathe while he spoke. She hadn't realized just how deep his father was with Voldemort, and she never would have thought that about his mother. "I know your father was sentenced to Azkaban for life, and I know your mother was released after her trial. What did you do after all of that?"

"Well, mother and I tried to pick ourselves up, and start fresh. We remodeled and redecorated the manor, she got reacquainted with her sister, Andromeda, and we tried to just start over, make a new meaning to the name Malfoy. I stayed low for a few months, but then I applied to the Ministry of Magic to be an Auror. That went south fast. They rejected me immediately, so I traveled around for a year and a half with Blaise. While traveling, I got a bit 'obsessed' you could say, with the vineyards in Italy. Blaise and I thought it would be a good business venture, so we bought a few vineyards, and we split the profits 50/50. We set up a winery in Scotland and Italy of course. We are currently working on setting up a main office here in London."

"Wow! Well it sounds like you've done well, despite being rejected into the Ministry."

Shrugging, he said, "I look at it as an opportunity. If they hadn't, I wouldn't have found my love for fine wine!" He smiled at her.

"Well, here's to your many successes so far-"

"And for my future successes," he finished. Clinking their glasses together, they each took a sip. "So, what's your story?"

Running her finger over her glass, avoiding his gaze, she finally answered, "After the war, Harry, Ron, and I were immediately offered jobs at the Ministry as Aurors. We all accepted, even though I was a bit wary of it." After she paused, he finally asked,

"Why?"

"I…I had had too much of the fighting and killing. I know we had a job to do, to gather up the remaining Death Eaters, but I didn't want to deal with it anymore. The events that happened the previous year up to the battle were still so vivid for me, I just couldn't take it. I only lasted in there for a year. While I was there, we had managed to round up majority of the remaining Death Eaters—Dolohov, Yaxley, Fenir Greyback, and a few others. But I had decided I had had enough, so I left."

"So if you only worked there for a year, what have you been doing for the past couple years?"

"I went to America. I guess I did the same as you, I traveled. I wanted to get away from Europe and the memories for a while. I went to the Rockies, the Grand Canyon, saw the Statue of Liberty, and saw the Pacific Ocean." Looking up, she saw confusion on his face.

"The Rockies? The Grand Cannon? The Statue of what?" Laughing, she started to explain what each landmark was. They had ended up talking for about an hour, when they were interrupted by someone speaking from the stage.

"Alright now, it's time to get the party started! For all you lovers out there, and non-lovers, we're gonna start out slow." The band started playing a Boyz II Men song, and couples were making their way to the dance floor.

"Come on Granger, let's dance." Gently grabbing her elbow, he led her to the floor.

"Malfoy, I'm not the best at dancing."

"Don't give me that Granger. I remember seeing you dance at the Yule Ball our fourth year."

"You remember? But-"

"Shh. Now just follow me." He shushed her and put his hand in hers, and the other on her back. He pulled her close, and could smell her scent of vanilla and lavender. Looking in her dark chocolate eyes, he smiled at her and shuffled to the right, and then the left. It was simple, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Unable to look into his soft grey eyes any longer, she laid her head on his shoulder, and moved with him. She felt so at peace in his arms, and so safe. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, and had forgotten what it felt like. When her and Ron had dated, he held her in much the same way, but she never felt safe, as she did now. But that couldn't mean anything, could it? Draco had shown a completely different side to her at the bar. He had actually opened up a bit about himself to her. She couldn't believe he had told her all that he had. But she couldn't help but wonder what the real reason was that he got back in contact with her. There was something he wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to ruin this moment by asking. When he was ready to tell her, he would.

The song ended, and the speaker got to the microphone again. "Alright, we're gonna have an open mic now. If anyone would like to come up and sing their heart out, come on up." Hermione didn't know if it was the alcohol she had, or her Gryffindor spirit that made her walk up to the stage, but when she looked back at Draco, she saw his eyes wide open and the shock on his face. Winking at him, she told the band what song she wanted them to play. Turning around she greeted the audience, but had eyes only for the tall, platinum blonde in the crowd. Smiling at him, she started singing a song that she had heard of when she was in America. It had become a favorite of hers, and she loved singing it. Closing her eyes, she started singing:

_Maybe you thought  
I hung the moon  
Maybe you thought  
We were johnny and june  
Maybe we thought  
It was just us two  
Maybe we spoke too soon _

Draco made his way back to the bar, his eyes never leaving the woman on stage singing.

_We never lie  
And we don't tell tales  
We bite our tongues  
And our fingernails  
We fall in love  
And we don't fall out  
Maybe we speak too soon_

Her eyes were locked on his soft grey eyes, sitting across the room from her.

_Here's you and me  
And in between  
We draw a line  
But we can't see  
Where it's been  
We scratch our heads  
And race against  
The heart's content _

_Oho oho oho oh yeah_

She was the only one in the room. As far as he was concerned, she was singing only for him.

_Maybe we hurt  
Who we love the most  
Maybe it's all we can stand  
Maybe we walk through the world as ghosts  
Break my own heart before you can_

Here's you and me  
And in between  
We draw a line  
But we can't see  
Where it's been  
We scratch our heads  
And race against  
The heart's content

She can't take her eyes away from his. He's the only one she can see in the room.

_Maybe we know how the story ends  
Maybe it's not even about us  
We both retreat to opposing sands  
And the love lives on without us_

One thing I know for sure is  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way

Here's you and me  
And in between  
We draw a line  
But we can't see  
Where it's been  
We scratch our heads  
And race against  
The heart's content

_Oho oho oho  
You and me  
Oho oho oho  
You and me  
Oho oho oho  
You and me  
Oho oho oho oh yeah_

As the song ended, she broke eye contact with him when the audience whistled and cheered for her. Thanking the audience, she made her way back to the bar, receiving praise on her way. When she reached the bar, she took a drink and looked at Draco. "What?"

"I didn't know you could sing Granger," he replied smoothly.

"Well, that is one of my many talents," she winked at him.

"How about we get out of here? Know any place with good Firewhiskey?"

Smirking at him she replied, "Mr. Malfoy, I know just the place."

**A/N: The song Hermione sings is "Heart's Content" by Brandi Carlile. Reviews/critics appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

After arriving back at Hermione's flat, she got the Firewhiskey, while Draco sat at one end of the couch. When she walked back into the living room, she couldn't help but look at Draco. He looked so comfortable and not out of place, like she thought he would. He has definitely changed, and not for the worst. Shaking her head at her thoughts, she walked to the couch, sat down on the other end, and waved her wand at her radio to play some music.

They spent a few hours talking about her new bookstore, and working with Pansy, who had become a good friend to Hermione after they ran into each other at Madame Malkins last year. This surprised Draco, and she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

She asked him more about his aspiring business with Blaise, and asked enthusiastically about Italy. They both tried not to mention the war, as it was still a touchy subject for both of them. Draco would make a few remarks about their time at Hogwarts, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It had been so long since she laughed like that. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could make her laugh like that. She felt so comfortable and relaxed with him.

Draco was having the same thoughts. He never knew Granger had a sense of humor. He always thought she was a stuck-up, know-it-all. Tonight had definitely proven him wrong. And she was laughing, not at him, but with him. _Wow, she has a beautiful laugh. I could listen to it all day._

Noticing she had gotten quiet, he looked at her, and could tell something was bothering her.

"Galleon for your thoughts, Granger."

"Why are you really here?" She asked softly. She had been thinking of how to ask him. He didn't show up in her life for no reason, and she wanted to know why. She needed to know why.

"It's rather…complicated," he answered slowly, looking away.

Reaching out to touch his shoulder, she said, "Try me."

He didn't know if it was the Firewhiskey, or her touch that gave him the courage to say what he had been dreading. Sighing, he started, "It's about that night…at the manor." He felt her hand stiffen around his shoulder. Looking up at her, her eyes were wide and she turned pale.

"Wh..what about it?" She stuttered.

"I've wanted to apologize to you for so long, but I could never bring myself to do it, to face up to what I had done to you. Granger, I know I was terrible to you at school, but I never wanted anything like that to happen to you."

"Draco, it wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was!" He exclaimed, standing up. He started pacing while he continued. "Granger, seeing you writhe in pain as she tortured you, hearing you scream, it broke me. I wanted to help you so badly, but my father held me back. I wish I would have fought him off to save you-"

"Draco." Turning towards her, he saw that she was standing now and walking towards him. "In no way was this your fault," she said while holding up her arm, showing the word his deranged aunt had carved into her beautiful skin. "Had you tried to help me, either Bellatrix or Voldemort would have killed you. I couldn't bear it if you had died for me." She was standing directly in front of him now, with her hand on his cheek. Her touch was so soft, but yet it sent electricity through his entire body. He couldn't draw his eyes away from her soft brown eyes. Her eyes showed concern, and something else. Without thinking, he captured her lips with his, not knowing or caring what happened next. Only enjoying this blissful moment, the moment he had dreamed of for so long.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One minute she was looking into his eyes, the next she was kissing him. Yes, she kissed him right back. When his lips touched hers, a volt went through her body, and she couldn't have ever imagined a kiss like that. It was soft, but intense. She brought her arms up and wound them around his neck, with her hands running through his blonde hair. She couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what was happening. She had wanted this for so long, but she never would have imagined it would actually happen.

He deepened the kiss while his hand wound around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She pulled his head closer to her, as if he would mold into her, and they would never part. She wanted it, and he must have wanted it too.

They stopped their kiss, both of them breathless. With his forehead resting on hers, he looked into her eyes, and smiled at her. She knew she was in love with him before, but at that moment, she knew that it was for certain, and she wanted him in her life forever.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I should be going. It's getting late, and you have lunch with Luna tomorrow," he smiled at her.

"You don't have to leave," she said, holding onto him as he started to pull away. _Where had that come from? I am still a virgin and have NEVER asked a guy to stay!_

As if he could tell she was embarrassed by saying that, he kissed her forehead and said, "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow night. I promise."

"Okay," she said as she walked him to the front door.

"Hermione, I know you may not believe it, but you are the most beautiful, talented, strong, surprising witch I've known, and I love you," he said to her. "I'll see you tomorrow night, love." He gave her another lingering kiss, smiled at her, and apparated.

Smiling and holding her lips, she thought about his kisses and words to her. She would remember them forever, and she really wished he hadn't left. She felt safe and secure with him tonight, and she wanted to feel that way for the rest of her life. And he said he loved her! She knew he was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes, and the way he kissed her. There was no denying that she felt the same. Yes, she loved Draco Malfoy, and she had loved him since their fourth year. She wasn't exactly sure what had changed her opinion of him, or her feelings for him. And spending time with him tonight, him holding her, and kissing him, she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that she was irrevocably in love with him. That was one dream she never thought would have come true.

**A/N: So, I know it's been kind of slow going, but I promise you the next chapter gets more exciting and intense. It's actually my favorite chapter so far! I hope you are enjoying my story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I just couldn't wait to post this chapter a week from today, so I gave in and decided to post it! Like I said, this is so far, my favorite chapter! Let me know what you all think! Thank you to all those who have followed and favorited my story! Enjoy!**

1:00 a.m. He had been lying in his bed since he got home from Hermione's, and he still couldn't fall asleep. His head was too busy with all the thoughts and memories of the previous night. He could still smell her vanilla and lavender scent, and feel her soft hand on his cheek. He could feel her hands running through his hair, and could feel her curvy waist under his hands.

He had never admitted to anyone that Hermione Granger had a nice figure, and he had noticed it fourth year, at the Yule Ball. When he saw her walk in, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he had felt something stir inside him when he saw her with Viktor Krum. He had shrugged it off as shock of seeing her look like that. There was no way it was jealousy. But looking back, he knew it was. He was jealous of Krum for taking the most beautiful girl to the ball.

But he knew when he had started falling for her. It was their third year, when she punched him in the face. No one had ever stood up to him like that, let alone punch him, and he respected her for that, though he wouldn't admit it then. She was strong, determined, and loyal. Qualities he always admired, and wished he had.

As he lay there, he got a weird feeling. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. He got up and walked out into the hallway of the manor. There was nothing off here, but what was it? _Hermione._ As soon as that thought popped up into his mind, it felt right. Something was wrong with Hermione.

Immediately, he apparated to her flat. Reaching the front door, he was about to knock, when he heard screams on the other side of the door. He knew it was Hermione, he had heard those screams before, in his own home. Without hesitation, he blew the door away with his wand, and followed the screams to what he assumed was her bedroom. Opening the door, he saw her in her bed, with the sheets wrapped around her body, her left arm stuck straight out, and she was screaming.

"Hermione. Hermione! Wake up!" He screamed over her screams, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me! DRACO!" She screamed in her sleep.

"Hermione! I'm here, wake up!" He had no idea what to do. She wouldn't wake up. On impulse, he bent down and kissed her on her lips, and she immediately calmed down. She opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"Oh Draco! She-she was going to gi-give me t-to him! I-I couldn't f-find you!" She cried to him. Wrapping her arms around him with her head in his chest, she cried. He held onto her, rubbing her back and trying his best comfort her. He had no idea who 'him' was, but he didn't care at the moment. The love of his life was vulnerable, and needed his comfort.

"Shh, I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you. I'm here. You're okay now."

"Draco, please don't leave me. I can't be alone, I just c-can't," she pleaded through her sobs.

"Love I'm not going to leave. I'll be right here." He laid her back down, but she wouldn't let him go, so he moved her over on the bed, and crawled in next to her, never letting her go. Her head was still buried in his chest, and he was holding her. He could feel her sobs quieting.

"Draco, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You did nothing wrong."

She was quiet for a few moments until she said, "How did you know to come back?"

"I felt that something was off, something was wrong. You immediately came to my mind, so I came here," he told her softly.

"I'm glad you did. Thank you. I love you Draco," she whispered so quietly, Draco almost missed it. Looked down at her, he noticed she was fast asleep. Smiling he said, "I love you too, Hermione." He laid his head back down, and for the first time that night, sleep overtook him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione opened her eyes, vaguely aware that an arm was wrapped around her waist. Turning around, she saw him, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly she remembered what happened last night. She had the dream again. After Bellatrix tortured her, she handed Hermione to Greyback. Hermione had tried to fight away from him, but she was so weak. Then she started screaming for Draco to help her, to save her, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She could hear him calling her name, but she couldn't find him. Greyback came closer to her, and she thought he would kill her then, but suddenly she was awake, and Draco was there, holding her.

It had been a couple years since she had that dream, and at that time, she was living with Harry and Ginny, and Harry had been the one to wake her and comfort her.

Smiling, she took in Draco, who was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, with a few strands of his blonde hair falling over his eyes, his breathing was steady, and his arm around her waist. As she rolled over to face him, his grip on her tightened, and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, and finally looked at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," she said to him.

"Good morning to you love," he smiled at her. _Love- I could really get used to hearing that come from him. _"How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, thanks to you. I really do appreciate it Draco," she said, suddenly looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just, I haven't had that nightmare for almost two years, and I feel like I was a burden to you la-"

"Hey, you could never be a burden to me. I know you are too proud and stubborn to admit that you need help, or comfort, but I will always be here to help and comfort you. I hope you know that," he said as he held her gaze and wrapped his arms around her again, drawing her closer to him.

"I do know that now, and I don't know how to repay you for it."

"Well, this is a good way to start," he smirked as he drew her face closer to his and he kissed her passionately. Hermione couldn't help but give in, his kisses were so intoxicating and he was just so irresistible.

Breaking apart, she said, "Draco, I probably have terrible morning breath."

Laughing, he said, "Alright, how about you go get ready, and I'll go make us some breakfast."

"You can cook too?" She asked, shocked.

"So easy to judge me Hermione?" He smirked at her before he got up and walked out to the kitchen.

_Hm, if he can really cook, I may have just met the man of my dreams. Silly, he is the man of your dreams!_ She thought as she went to take a shower and get dressed. Today was her day off from work, and she remembered she had lunch with Luna today, so she dressed in a black pencil skirt, and a turquoise, silk blouse, with black heels to complete her outfit. Then she curled her hair in loose curls with her wand. Satisfied with her look, she walked out into the hallway, and was met with the smell of eggs, sausage, and pancakes.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw that Draco had changed his clothes, so he apparently had apparated home before coming back to cook. He was standing at the stove flipped what she assumed was the pancakes. Walking up behind him, she ran her hand up his back onto his shoulder, and she felt him quiver a bit. _Hm, so that affects him does it?_ Smiling, she said, "Hm, so you can cook, seeing as how you haven't burned my flat down."

"Oh ye of little faith," he smirked at her. Turning around to look at her, his jaw dropped slightly before he caught himself. Smiling at him, she leaned into him to kiss him. He kissed her back, and then his kisses went down her neck making her completely breathless.

"Something smells absolutely delicious, and it's not the breakfast," he whispered on her neck. Smiling, she playfully pushed him away.

"You need to start paying better attention."

"Oh? And why is that? I thought I was paying pretty good attention," he said trying to go for her neck again.

"Is that so? Well then why is your pancake burning?" She smiled at him. Spinning around, he saw his pancake smoking and completely burnt. Laughing, she took her plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage, and said, "I thought you said you could cook?"

"Well, if I'm not distracted, I can cook very well, as you'll see once you eat," he winked at her.

"Is that what I am? A distraction?"

"Yes, but a lovely distraction at that," he said as he sat with her at the table.

Going over their plans for the day, they were just cleaning up breakfast when a silver mist came through the door, and Hermione recognized it as Harry's stag patronus. She knew it must have been bad and urgent for him to send her a patronus message. Suddenly, Harry's voice came through the stag.

_Hermione,_

_Prisoners escaped Azkaban. Among those escaped, Yaxley, Dolohov, and Greyback. One clue was found in Greyback's cell: 'I will find her.' I'll floo over as soon as possible. Stay alert. Stay safe._

He looked up at Hermione. She had paled and was shaking. He knew now who she was talking about last night. He suddenly remembered who else was there when she was tortured. Greyback, and he was coming for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, this chapter took a little longer to write, because I couldn't think of how to write it. I hope I didn't confuse you too much going back and forth between Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. I hope you enjoy it!**

The world seemed to stop, and not just for Hermione, but for Draco as well. She was the love of his life, and he would not lose her again! He would not let any harm come to her again! He would make sure to fight for her safety, even if it meant his life. Looking at her, he noticed she had started to fall to the floor, and instantly he ran forward to catch her.

"Hermione! Come on love, snap out of it! You're alright! I'm here with you, and no one is going to hurt you!"

"Draco, he-he's coming f-for me," she stuttered. She was staring into space, not fully realizing Draco was talking to her, or let along holding her. Her nightmare was actually coming true-or at least, it was on the way to coming true.

"Hermione, are you here?" Came the voice of someone coming through the fireplace. Looking up, Draco saw Ginny Potter standing there.

"Ginny, help her! She won't snap out of it!"

Getting over her shock of seeing Draco there, she ran to Hermione. "Hermione, look at me!" She ordered, pulling Hermione's head up to meet her eyes. "Hermione, everything is fine! You are fine, and we are going to keep you safe!" Looking at Draco, she said, "Floo her to my house, Harry can't get away from the Ministry, so he told me to bring Hermione."

Nodding his head, he picked Hermione up with ease and walked to the fireplace. Ginny threw in the floo powder and shouted her address. Draco followed her immediately. After the flames died down, he stepped out of the fireplace into the living room. Ginny was walking out of the room. "I'll get some tea going. Draco, bring her to the kitchen. I'll get some pepper up potion for her, so she can snap out of it."

Following her into the kitchen, he sat Hermione down into a chair, and he sat beside her. If her eyes hadn't been open, he would think she was sleeping. She looked like she was in a trance, and it scared him. He had never seen her crumble like that. She was the strong, brave Gryffindor Princess. But he knew she had been through hell during the war, and it was enough to break even the strongest person.

Finally Ginny brought over tea and the pepper up potion. Giving her a little bit of the potion, Hermione snapped her head up. Dazed and confused, she looked around, finally seeing Ginny and Draco.

"Ginny? Why am I in your house?"

Suddenly, Harry came in through the front door. "Ginny? Is she here?"

"In here Harry!"

Turning the corner, he saw Ginny and Hermione, and then his eyes fell on Draco. Confusion crossed his face, but he would ask that question later. He would focus on Hermione at the moment.

"Harry, what is going on?"

Looking at Ginny, she gave him a look as if to say, "_Start from the beginning but take it easy."_

"Hermione, I need to listen to me, and don't panic, please! There was a breakout at Azkaban. Three prisoners escaped, and we have reason to believe that they are after you."

"But why would they be after me? Who was it that escaped?"

"There was a message in one of the cells.."

"Harry Potter, you tell me now! Who was it, and what did the message say?" She demanded, standing up. _There's the Gryffindor I know _Draco thought.

"It said…'I will find her.' It was Dolohov, Yaxley, and….Greyback," he finally managed to say. His eyes never left hers. He knew this affected her, and it brought back everything from that day in Malfoy Manor. He hated seeing her so vulnerable, she was almost fragile when it came to that.

Sitting back down, she looked to Draco. Draco took her hand, and rubbed her back with his other hand. "Hermione, it's going to be alright. You are going to be fine. I-we, won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Hermione, why don't I take you upstairs and you can rest. Come on," Ginny said, while grabbing Hermione's tea, and taking her arm. Draco wanted to go with them, but after a look from Potter, he thought he should probably stay here and face the music. After they were up the stairs, Potter started in.

"Malfoy, I'm only going to ask once. Why are you here?"

"I was with Hermione at her place when she got your patronus, Potter."

"Why?"

"That's really none of your business." He didn't want to deal with this. I had to make sure Hermione was okay.

"Actually it is Malfoy! Hermione is my best friend, and knowing that you were at her flat this morning with her, makes it my business."

Sighing, Draco said, "If you must know Potter, I went to her bookstore to visit her and to apologize to her about everything. I wanted to start anew with her. We went out and we talked, we let go of the past. Anyways, Hermione ended up having a nightmare," at this he saw Harry flinch, "so I stayed with her to calm her down and to comfort her." Harry didn't say anything, but he was looking at Draco as if he knew he wasn't telling him everything. "Look, Potter, I am in love with Hermione. I know you may not believe that, but I don't care if you do, because I know, and she knows it's the truth."

Sighing, Harry ran his hand through his raven black hair, and looked at Draco. "Look, I know how she feels about you, and I accept her feelings. She knows right from wrong. But so help me, if you toy with her emotions and break her heart, I will hunt you down, and make you suffer as much as she has."

"I would never do that to her. And I'm not going to let anyone else hurt her either."

Nodding, Harry stood up, as did Draco. Holding his hand out to him, Draco accepted. "So, what do you think we should do?" Draco asked finally.

"Well, we need to get Hermione somewhere safe, somewhere they would never think to look. They haven't left much of a trail for us to follow, so we have nowhere to really start looking for them. I fear, it's going to be a waiting game for us." Draco nodded, afraid of that answer. He knew what those three Death Eaters were like, he knew how they thought, but he didn't know where they could start to look for them either. "Do you have any ideas as to where Hermione would be safe?" Harry asked him.

Draco thought for a few minutes. "Well, there is Malfoy Manor, but I highly doubt she'd go there after…that incident, and I don't blame her. She had mentioned to me that she went to America for a couple years?"

Nodding, Harry said, "Yea, she traveled all over America."

Draco nodded, a plan forming in his head. "Why don't I take her to America? That way, none of your aurors will have to be pulled off of this assignment. They would never expect her to be in America, she has no ties there."

"You might be right. You can maybe go somewhere secluded, like the mountains or something."

They planned for another two hours, before they finally agreed on where they would go, how to keep in contact, and when they would leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Upstairs, Ginny had finally calmed Hermione down. They were sitting on the bed now drinking tea.

"Hermione, I have to ask."

Laughing, Hermione replied, "Let me guess, Draco?"

Smiling, Ginny nodded her head. "Imagine my surprise when I saw him holding you in his arms in your kitchen," she winked at her.

"Yes, I'm sure it was a surprise," she said simply.

"Oh come on! Tell me details girl!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ginny hadn't changed one bit since Hogwarts. She was still giddy and excited, especially when it came to boys. She was her best friend, and she loved her like a sister, and she was never judgmental about anything Hermione told her. When she had told Ginny about her true feelings about Draco in school, Ginny had actually been excited for her! She knew that Ron and her split on good terms and just wanted to be friends, and Ginny at the time had been intent on finding a guy for Hermione.

"Well, okay." She told Ginny about him showing up in her bookstore, and taking her out for lunch, their date at the bar, and finally going back to her place for drinks. She told her about their kiss, and Ginny squealed with delight. Then she told her about her nightmare, and waking up to see Draco standing over her. She told her how he held her all night, that she hadn't had the dream again that night, and about waking up in his arms.

"What happened then?"

"He made me breakfast," she told her.

"What? Draco Malfoy can cook? Wonders will never cease!" Ginny exclaimed, and both girls started giggling.

When their giggling subsided, Ginny asked, "So, are you two serious? I mean, does he love you? Is he going to-"

"Ginny, he loves me, and I love him. And I know he won't leave me and he won't let me get hurt. I just hope that-"

"That he doesn't get hurt defending you?" Ginny asked her. She knew her too well.

"Ginny, I couldn't bear it if he got hurt or killed because of me! I love him too much!"

"Hermione, I think the feeling is mutual. I don't think he'd be able to bear it either. I saw the look on his face, the look in his eyes when he was holding you. He was really scared for you, and I've never seen him look like that for anyone!" After Hermione didn't say anything, Ginny sighed, "Why don't you get some rest."

After Ginny left, Hermione laid down on the pillow, fear clutching at her stomach, but thinking about Draco, it subsided. He loved her, and she loved him with all her heart. Drifting off to sleep, her last thoughts were of only him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, Favorited, and reviewed my story! I really didn't expect to get so many! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After she rested, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Draco and Harry were talking at the table, and Ginny was at the stove. No one had noticed her presence yet, so she took in the sight of Draco and Harry. _Wow, they are actually talking civilly to each other. I must be dreaming!_

As if sensing her gaze, Draco looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. She had changed into jeans and a simple blouse, and her hair was wild from sleeping, but she still looked breathtaking.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. The tea and rest helped," she said as she walked over to the table to sit by Draco. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "So what have you two been scheming?"

"Well, Malfoy had an idea as to where you two will go, and I think we have a plan as to how to keep in contact without drawing attention, and without any interference from interested parties," Harry clarified, trying to stray from saying Greyback's name. He knew how much he affected Hermione, even though she was too proud to admit it sometimes.

"You had said that you traveled around America for a while, under the radar. No one knew you were there, and you have no ties there. No one would think to look for you there," Draco said to her.

"Well, no. I don't suppose so. But where exactly in America are we going?"

"Somewhere out of the way and isolated. Know of any places?"

Hermione thought for a minute or two. "Well, there are the mountains, which would be a good place to hide. There are cabins in them, and they are pretty secluded and some are hard to find. A lot of people go up there during the summers for fishing and hiking, but since its winter there now, I doubt there would be little, if any people up there."

"Okay, so that's settled. We'll send you two to the mountains. We'll figure out the specifics later," Harry said.

"Okay, so how are we going to communicate? I know you know about email and phones, Harry, but those are traceable," Hermione said, drawing a confused look from Draco.

"What are 'eel males' and 'fones'?" he asked.

"Emails are digital letters. You type them onto a computer, and you can send it to someone and it gets there instantly, much faster than owls. And phones are-"

"Hermione, we're kind of in a rush. You can tell him what they are later," Harry interrupted.

"Right, sorry. So, you were saying?"

"Do you remember our old DA coins?" After she nodded, Harry continued. "Well, it's the same concept, only it will be a book." At this point, he pointed to two books lying on the table. The covers were leather bound, and after looking at one, Hermione noticed all the pages were completely blank.

"Harry, that's absolutely brilliant! It's just like Tom Riddle's diary, except there's no soul in it writing back to us."

"What? Tom Riddle's diary? Soul writing back to you?" Draco asked, completely confused now.

"I'll explain later. So Harry, I take it you've figured a way out to write back and forth from each other using these?"

"Yes, and we made a little modification. Only you, Malfoy, and I can write in them and see what has been written in them."

"That was my brilliant idea," Draco said smugly.

"Don't look so smug, it doesn't suit you," Hermione said. Noticing him falter, she smiled and said, "But it was bloody brilliant." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss that surprised Draco as well as Harry. Ginny simply smiled at them, and winked at Hermione.

"Well, isn't this sweet," said an angry voice from the doorway. All eyes turned to the figure, who had his arms crossed, a scowl on his face, and his face redder than his hair.

"Harry, what the BLOODY HELL is going on?" demanded Ron.

"That's none of your business Ronald!" Hermione said sternly, standing up.

"I wasn't talking to you!" He spat at her. She didn't recoil, but Draco didn't like Weasley's tone. Hell, he didn't like Weasley period.

Standing up, he glared at Ron. "What are you doing here Weasel?"

"What am I doing here? What the bloody hell are you doing here Ferret? Harry, what is going on? Why are they here?"

"Ron, just calm down and listen to-"

"No! I don't even care! I just want them out!"

"Ron, this is our house, and they are welcome here! As for you, if you can't control yourself and listen for once, then you will not be welcome here!" Ginny said firmly to Ron. Hermione thought she looked exactly like Mrs. Weasley in that instant. "Hermione is our frie-"

"No, she lost that privilege when she left to go looking for him!" He shouted, pointing at Draco. Draco was completely lost now. _What did Weasel mean by that? When and why did Hermione look for him?_

"I made my choice Ronald, and you made yours. You wouldn't listen to me…you never listen!" Hermione shouted.

"Ron, it's time for you to leave, now!" Harry demanded. He pushed Ron out in the hallway towards the door, with Ron still yelling.

"She chose him over us, and you're taking her side? I hope they both suffer! I hope Greyback does find her! Maybe it'll show her how big a mistake she made choosing him over us!"

Draco had finally had enough. Walking toward him, he threw a punch at Ron. "I don't know what your problem is Weasel, but if you ever insult or threaten Hermione again, so help me I'll curse you into kingdom come!"

Ron was shocked and holding his jaw, which was surely broken, to respond. Taking advantage of the moment, Harry pulled Ron up and dragged him outside.

Running to Draco, Hermione grabbed his hand to examine it. "You really didn't have to do that Draco. It was unacceptable."

"Unacceptable? You call defending you 'unacceptable?' Besides, it was his fau-OW! What are you trying to do? Break my hand?"

"No, you did that yourself. Now hold still so I can mend it." Getting her wand from her pocket, she pointed it at his hand and said 'Episkey.' "There, feel better?"

Flexing his hand, he nodded. "Thanks Granger. You should have been a healer."

"Yeah, and you should have been a boxer."

"A boxer? What in Merlin's name is that?" Another muggle term he'd have to learn? He really needed to catch up on Muggles if he was going to keep up with Hermione.

"It's someone who-oh, never mind. I'll tell you later," she said as Harry came through the door.

"Well, I finally calmed Ron down a bit. I told him to go to the Burrow to cool off, but I don't know if he did go." Noticing the look on Hermione's face, he said, "Don't worry about what he said. You know how he gets." She relaxed a bit, and nodded.

"Well, should we finish with our planning? I think the sooner we leave, the better," Draco said. Nodding, they all went back to the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been two days since Ron's outburst, and Draco was getting impatient. Potter had left to go to the Ministry to get a portkey for him and Hermione. That had been three hours ago, and he knew something was up. _It should have only taken an hour._

Hermione was also getting nervous. She had been reading the same page in her book for the past hour. Ginny wasn't any better. She had been cleaning the same bookshelf for half an hour.

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and Harry came running in. He looked scared, and was looking directly at Hermione.

"Harry, what's wrong? Where have you be-"

"You two have to leave-NOW! Ginny, go to the Burrow!" he said frantically.

"What? Harry why-"

"Just do it! Please!" he said. Without another word, Ginny nodded. She gave Hermione a quick hug and disapparated.

"Potter, what the hell is going on?" Draco demanded.

"They are on her trail. They've been to her flat. It's only a matter of time before they come here." Draco and Hermione were silent. Whipping into action, Hermione summoned her bag with everything they needed in it.

"Here's the portkey," Harry said, giving Draco a hand mirror. "Hurry, it leaves in a few seconds!"

Hermione and Draco grabbed the mirror. As it started to spin, they saw three figures appear behind Harry, with jets of light aiming straight for them.

**A/N: Ah! So we got some Ron temper in there, as well as the old Draco temper. I know some may not like how I depicted Ron, but this is Dramione, and as much as it hurt to do, I had to do it. As for Draco, what do you think? Should there be more of his old self in here? I will admit, he's almost too 'nice'. Thoughts and ideas are welcome! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! I finally have this chapter up. I think I rewrote it 3 times until I was fully satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy! Again, thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

Darkness. Nothing. That's all she could see. She could smell pine, so she figured they were in a forest. Suddenly she heard shuffling and twigs snapping to the right of her. Instinctively, she drew her wand, but made no sound.

"Hermione?" came a hushed, raspy voice.

"Draco? Where are you?"

"You're a witch aren't you? Use you're bloody wand!" He sounded like he was breathing hard, and he sounded like he was-in pain?

"Lumos," she whispered. What she saw made her gasp. Draco was keeled over holding his stomach. He had blood running down his face, and she could tell he was bleeding a lot from his stomach by the pool of blood one the ground and the blood on his hand. "Draco, are you alright?"

"Do I bloody look alright? You know, for the brightest witch of our age, you sure are making that hard to believe," he said as she laid him down to examine his wounds. The injuries on his head didn't look life threatening, but the gash in his stomach almost made her cringe.

"Draco, just shut up for a few minutes and let me try to save your life, alright?"

He simply smiled at her, because he felt too weak to say anything else. He didn't know how, but he got hit with some curse from one of those bloody Death Eaters. He was grateful that it was him and not Hermione who got hit.

As she was muttering spells to heal him, he couldn't help but take in her presence. Her hair was wild as ever, her clothes were cluttered with dirt and leaves, her face was in her concentrated mode that he had seen every day at Hogwarts, her eyes were focused, but he could see concern and fear in them as well.

"Draco, I've tried my best to heal the gash in your stomach, but it's going to take a lot more to heal it. We need to get you somewhere where you can rest and heal."

"You mean I have to heal the muggle way?" He didn't say it in a hateful way, but he was aggravated that it would take longer to heal.

"Technically, yes. I'm sorry, but I'm no healer," she said softly.

"Well, we need to figure out where we are exactly before we find a place," he said as he started to stand up.

"No Draco, you stay here. I'll go look around and try to figure it out. The portkey should have taken us just outside the town of Estes Park."

"Hermione, there's Death Eaters after you. I'm not about to let you go walking through a dark forest alone."

"Yes you are, because if you don't then you could die from exhaustion or pneumonia."

"Why don't we just stay here for tonight and we'll have a better idea of where we are in the morning?" He suggested.

After a moments debate inside her head, she nodded. "Okay, I'll cast some charms. Get the tent out."

"Tent? What tent?" he said as she walked off to perform the safety charms. Looking around he saw her bag sitting beside him. Grabbing it, he rummaged around in it, but only found books. _Typical Granger._ Finally he Accio'd the tent, and out it came. _Very clever._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. She was trying to keep be quiet so that Draco could rest, but she was about to lose it! She still hadn't heard from Harry, and she was starting to panic. _What if he was captured? What if he's dying? What if he's-no! I won't think like that! This is Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! He is probably back at the Burrow now informing everyone about what happened, and Molly has them all sitting down for supper. Yes, that's it!_ Looking at the book again, she only saw what she had just written: _**Harry, please tell me you are safe! **_Again, she let out a frustrated sigh.

This did not go unnoticed by Draco, who was lying on the ground in a sleeping bag. Why she didn't have a magical tent, he didn't know, so it was small, cramped, and they had to sleep on the ground. _Well it could be worse, I guess. I could be sleeping six feet in the ground._ Again, she sighed heavily. "Granger, will you quit with the sighing! You're going to get too much air into that head of yours and you'll pass out, and I'm in no state for you to be passing out."

Sending a glare at him, she moved over to check on his wounds. "You know, I'm starting to wish your head injuries were a bit more severe, so that you would have been unconscious," she shot back.

"Ouch! That hurts Hermione, really it does," he said bringing his hand to his heart, faking his hurt.

"Oh stuff it! I'm just worried about Harry. What if something happened? What if-"

"Granger, this is Potter we're talking about. The boy who lived. I'm sure he's fine, he's just too simple minded to even bother letting you know that he's alive and well, and living happily ever after with Weaslette-OW!" He exclaimed when she pressed hard on one of his head injuries.

"Well it serves you right!" She leaned back and pulled her knees to her chest. She was biting her lip, and looking at the book lying on her sleeping bag.

Sighing, Draco sat up and said, "Hermione, I'm sure he's fine. He will contact us when it's safe for him to do so."

Looking up at him, she said softly, "You think so?"

Smiling he said, "I know so. Now why don't you lie down and get some rest. We still have to find our bloody way out of this forest tomorrow."

Grinning, she laid down next to him. _He's right, Harry is absolutely fine, and he will send word when he is able to._

Draco was just about to fall asleep when he heard her sigh again. "Bloody hell Granger, what is it now?"

"I was just thinking, about how reckless Harry can be. All the times I had to remind him of something or inform him of something. If he had had his way, he would have drank the wrong potion first year, or he would have gone off to kill Sirius third year, or-"

"Hold on, back up. Drink the wrong potion? Kill Sirius? I thought Sirius was his godfather, why on earth would he kill him? I knew he was mental, but really?"

"Well, at the time, Harry didn't know Sirius was his godfather, and he had been told that Sirius was the reason his parents were killed. He was the reason Voldemort actually found his parents and murdered them. Obviously it wasn't true, but Harry didn't find that out until Sirius had taken Ron captive. Actually it-"

"Okay, you lost me again. Why would Sirius take Ron captive?" Draco was completely lost with what she was rambling on about, but it was interesting. He had known that the Golden Trio had gotten into some 'adventures' while at Hogwarts, but he never knew the full extent of them.

"Well, Sirius was actually after Peter Pettigrew, who ended up being Ron's rat, and Ron was holding Pettigrew when Sirius came after him, so he just dragged Ron down under the Whomping Willow as well. When we found them, it turns out there was secret passage into the Shrieking Shack, and that's where Sirius had been hiding. Anyways, Lupin was there and he and Sirius explained to us that it was Pettigrew who had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort, and he had framed Sirius for it."

"Wow. I had never learned how the Potters were found by Voldemort. I knew from my father that they had been in hiding, but he never said how they were actually found."

"Yes, it is quite sad. I mean, they put their trust in a friend, and he had betrayed them. I couldn't even imagine," she said, and Draco could tell she was drifting off to sleep.

Smiling, he said, "Goodnight Hermione." He kissed her forehead, and when she didn't stir, he laid back down and fell asleep in an instant.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke the next morning confused, until the events of the previous night came back. She started to sit up, but pressure on her waist made her stop. Turning around, her eyes fell on him. He looked so peaceful and completely at ease. His blonde hair hung loose on his forehead, and she couldn't help but smooth it back. He stirred, but didn't wake, and pulled her even closer. _If this is what it'd be like to wake up next to him-_

_Whoa! Stop that thinking right now! You are running for your life right now. This is no time to be thinking of that!_

Despite her argument in her head, she couldn't but smile. She felt safe here with him. And she hated to admit it, but she was scared when she saw him injured last night. She knew it was partly guilt, because in a way it was her fault that he was injured. But she knew it was even more than that. And that scared her.

_You're just going to get hurt again._

Shaking that thought off, she got up, and in the process, woke him up. _Merlin why does he have to look so perfect!_

"Morning Granger," he smiled at her. She thought it looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"Good morning," she replied shortly. "Let me check your bandages." She first checked his head injuries, which were healing nicely, but she noticed he was hot, despite the freezing temperatures. This worried her. She tried to avoid looking into his eyes, afraid he'd see right through her. When she looked at his stomach wound, she thought she might be sick. It was red and slightly yellow, and the wound was deep, but thankfully it had stopped bleeding. Finally looking at him she said, "It stopped bleeding," and she looked away quickly.

He saw right through it and brought her head back up to look him in the eyes. "What is it Granger? You're not telling me something."

"It-it uh…it's not infected-yet. But if-if we don't get medicine soon…it will, and-"

"I could die," he finished for her.

"Draco, I need to go get help, and you are in condition to walk or apparate."

He grabbed her wrist as she started to get up. "No! I told you last night you can't go alone!" He said gruffly.

"Draco, I have Harry's invisibility cloak and I am a witch. We have no other choice," she said softly. She was not going to let him die, and if she had to, she would knock him unconscious. _Stubborn git! Doesn't he realize he can die?_

After a few moments, he said, "Alright, but be careful Granger." He pulled her in and kissed her. It was a quick, simple kiss, but it still sent Hermione's head spinning. "I mean it," he whispered against her lips, but his eyes never left hers.

Smiling she said," I'll be fine." Standing up, she grabbed her jacket and Harry's cloak. At the tent entrance, she stopped and turned around. She really didn't want to leave him along in his state, but she had no choice. He needed help or else he would die, and she would not allow that, especially not for her. Before she could stop herself, she ran to him and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. She abandoned all her thoughts, senses, and fears with that kiss. She melted into him and he melted right back, as if they were meant for each other. After breaking apart, both were breathless.

"Granger, if you keep kissing me like that, I won't let you go anywhere," he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she got up. "I'll be back shortly. Get some rest." She walked out of the tent without looking back. _Merlin what am I getting myself into?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After she left, Draco felt alone and helpless. He laid back down slowly. His head was spinning, but he didn't know if it was from his injuries, or that kiss. He hadn't slept much last night. He knew he was running temperature, and his stomach hurt worse than the Cruciatus curse. Well, almost anyway. But he didn't want to wake Hermione during the night. She was so peaceful when she slept, and he knew how worried she had been about Harry, her situation, and he didn't want to add on to her worries.

So he had thought of all his memories-good and bad-of Hermione to try to forget his pain. He remembered her punching him in third year. At first he had been shocked and angry. But then it had turned into admiration. She had stood up to him, and no one had ever dared to that to him before. Then he thought of the Yule Ball their fourth year. He would never forget the sight of her walking down the stairs. He had been captivated by her. He had actually started walking toward her until he saw her take Viktor Krum's arm. All night he had tried to work up the courage to ask her to dance. Around that time, he had finally fallen asleep.

He knew he had feelings for Granger. Heck, he had even told her he loved her, and after their first date! _Bloody idiot! You don't tell someone you love them after the first date! That'd just scare them off!_

But not her. He didn't know why, but she had actually looked relieved when he said it. Shocked, but relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, just by his declaration of love.

_Does she feel the same way?_

_No! Why would she ever love a former Death Eater? Especially one who made her life miserable!_

_And why in Merlin's name would she have gone looking for him?_ Weasley said she had chosen him over her friends. Why? Is that what she had really been doing that year she had been traveling? Looking for him?

He dozed off for what he thought was a few minutes. He was woken up by a loud honking noise. Getting up slowly and painfully, his wand steady in his hand, he walked out of the tent. It was near dark now, so he must have slept the day away. Looking around, he saw what was making the noise. Ten feet in front of him was a monstrous vehicle he had never seen before, and behind the wheel was a grinning Hermione Granger.

_Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am really terrible as kissing/love scenes so that is a work-in progress. Just bear with me! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Because I have amazing followers and readers, I had to update! You guys are so great, and it's because of you that I continue writing this story! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!**

"Granger, what the bloody hell is that thing?" he said, pointing to the vehicle she just got out of.

"This," she said excitedly while gesturing to the vehicle," is a Chevrolet pickup!"

"A Chev Roulette pick up?" _Yea, okay, that makes perfect sense!_

Giggling, she said, "Yeah, when I came over to America that year, I got to drive around in one, and I absolutely loved it! Of course, it's a bit different because here, they drive on the right side of the road, and it's bigger than a car, it's got four wheel drive, it's-"

"Granger, you may as well be speaking Parseltongue, because I don't understand a word you're saying," he cut her off. He was really starting to get dizzy standing there.

She rolled her eyes and started to direct him to the pickup. "Come on, I have supplies that will last for a while and I found a place we can stay."

"Where exactly-"

"Uh-uh, you'll see it when we get there. Now get in while I get our stuff." After getting him in, she went back to their camp to retrieve their things. Looking around he saw that the backseat was full of bags, with what he assumed was food and medicine. He was too dizzy and felt really sick to look.

When she got back in the pickup, she looked at Draco and started to panic. "Draco? Are you ok?"

He was really dizzy now and everything was getting blurry. He knew Hermione was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her anymore.

"Draco, hold on! You'll be alright, do you hear me?" She was talking to him while putting the vehicle in reverse and in drive. While she was driving she was checking his pulse and temperature, speaking to him to keep him conscious. Her voice sounded strained and panicky, and very faraway to Draco. Her beautiful, panicked face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

To say that Hermione was scared when Draco passed out was an understatement-she was terrified. _God, if there is a God, please spare Draco's life. Please keep him safe. _She drove as fast as she could to the cabin she rented. It was hard to find, especially now that it was dark, which was probably a good thing. It'd make it even harder for anyone else to find them. Once she found it, she levitated Draco inside and laid him on the couch. After starting a fire to keep him warm, she accio'd the things she needed-blankets, a bowl, water, and the medicine supplies she had grabbed from the pickup. She'd worry about the other supplies later.

Opening Draco's shirt, she recoiled. The gash was even more yellow than before, and it was starting to turn purple. The gash wasn't closing and there was a lot of puss and blisters around it. _This can't be good._ She had never read up on medicine before, so she didn't know anything about what to look for or how to heal something. Gathering her medicine, she got to work. She had picked up a medicinal/surgical book and had it lain open in front of her, guiding her as to what to do and what to apply. She set to work with the 'stitches' after she cleaned the wound. She applied some salve on it afterwards and bound him up with bandages.

Satisfied with her work, she checked his temperature. He was still burning up, and she hoped his fever would break soon. Laying a cool, wet cloth on his forehead, she sat in the armchair next to him. Picking up her medicinal/surgical book, she started reading, knowing it was going to be a long night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Draco's fever broke the next afternoon. Hermione checked his wound regularly, changing the dressing and bandages often. It looked a lot better by that evening, and Hermione was relieved. She had stayed up with him the entire night, often dozing off, but being awoken by him mumbling things she couldn't understand. He had yet to wake up, but now that his fever had broken, she hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Since his fever had broken, Hermione had set to work getting the place livable. She cleaned the floors, put clean sheets and blankets on the beds, and brought the rest of their supplies in. She was cooking supper when she heard a loud 'THUMP' come from the living area. Running in, she saw Draco lying on the floor, trying to get up.

"Draco! Thank God, you're awake!" she exclaimed, running over to him. Completely forgetting he was injured, she threw her arms around him.

"Ow! Hermione, as much as I love your hugs, could you not hug me at the moment?" he gasped.

Embarrassed, Hermione pulled away from him. Looking at him, she saw that he had a bit more color back, but he looked exhausted and haggard. She stood and helped him back up on the couch. Once she got him settled, she said, "I have supper cooking. Think you can handle some chicken noodle soup?"

He nodded slightly, and she left the room. He took in his surroundings. It was a simple cabin with a fireplace, a few pieces of furniture, and there were a lot of windows. He saw it was snowing outside, and it looked like it had been snowing for a long while by the drifts on the windows. He couldn't see any other rooms, but he figured two of the doors were bedrooms, the one between was the bathroom, and the doorway Hermione went through was obviously the kitchen. It was quaint, but it was comfortable.

Hermione came back with two bowls of soup levitating in front of her and two glasses of water. Setting them on the table, she sat down on the couch by Draco. "Can you eat?" She held the bowl and a spoon in her hand, and Draco knew what she meant to do.

"Granger, I can feed myself. I don't need to be fed like a sodding baby," he said gruffly. He didn't mean for it to sound offensive. Here he was, supposed to defend and protect Hermione, and he couldn't even stand up on his own. He wasn't weak, and he didn't want to be treated that way. He knew she was just trying to help, but he wasn't used to that. All his life, he'd pretty much taken care of himself.

She flinched slightly, but recovered quickly. "Fine, here." She pushed the bowl into his hands and stood up, walking over to an armchair across from him. She started eating, but refused to look at him. _I know he's proud, he's always been too bloody proud. Why does it really surprise me that he'd refuse my help? _Glancing up at him, she saw him look at her with regret in his eyes, but she looked away quickly. His mood swings were going to get on her nerves, and fast. One minute he'll look at me with love and adoration in his eyes, and the next he'll look at me with distaste and disgust; much like he had in school. _Damn him! If he can't appreciate me taking care of him, making sure he didn't die, then he can just sod of and take care of himself!_

"I'm sorry."

Hermione's head shot up. She was so busy cursing Draco in her head she almost didn't hear his whispered apology. She didn't say anything, afraid she had just been imagining it. He wasn't look at her now; he was looking into the fire.

He sighed before continuing. "I know I'm too bloody proud, but that's no excuse for biting your head off. You stuck by me and cared for me, when anyone else would have just left me to die. It probably would have made more sense if you had done that."

"Why?" she spoke softly, and into her soup. Looking up, she saw him looking at her with confusion. "Why would it surprise you that I care about people and I would take care of someone, especially when they are close to dying? Someone who I thought I had loathed since the day I met him, but one day I realize I can't stop thinking about him, no matter what I tell myself, no matter what he says or does to hurt me. Is it because I'm a Mudblood?" She saw him flinch and start to say something but she cut him off. She knew she shouldn't be telling him any of this, but she couldn't stop now. "You think a Mudblood would just leave you to fend for yourself when you were near death? I'm not like that! That's not who I am! This Mudblood went through hell and back trying to rid the world of evil and prejudice!" She stood up and was close to tears, but she didn't dare back down or show them. "This Mudblood put her whole life on hold to find the one who had made my whole life miserable, and for the life of me I don't know why!" She finally broke down, and the tears escaped. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see her weakness in her tears.

When he started to speak, she cut him off again. "Don't! I don't want your sympathy, just as you don't want my help." She walked to her room and slammed the door, not wanting to see him or hear him. Why had she told him all of that? That was the last thing she wanted him to know; that she had gone looking for him. Even though Ron had said it, she hadn't wanted to admit it to Draco. _God, you are so pathetic Hermione! You just can't keep your mouth shut! You couldn't break under Bellatrix's torture, but one apology, one statement from Draco Malfoy makes you blab your mouth! _She buried her head in the pillow and cried and screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Draco could hear her sobbing in her room, and he wanted to go in and comfort her, but he had no idea what he'd say. He knew it was him she had spoken about; it was him she had gone looking for. She had just confirmed what the Weasel had said. Draco sat there trying to make sense of what she had said.

Why did he have to snap at her? She had taken care of him, and he had seen the worry in her eyes before he had passed out. She cares about what happens to him. Why can't he keep his mouth shut and just be grateful; grateful that someone actually cares about him.

Running his hands through his hair, he lay back down, trying to think of a way to apologize to her. She was proud as well, and crying in front of him had been her breaking point. He knew it would take a lot more than a simple apology to gain her trust again.

He was lulled to sleep by the sound of the cackling fire and the soft sobs of the heartbroken girl in the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner! I have been in the middle of moving into my new house and getting it all set up, and on top of that, I have no internet yet at my house. So, until I do get that, I will be writing my chapters at home, and uploading them at work when I get a chance. Yeah, I'm uploading my fanfiction at work because you guys are awesome, and I am dedicated to my stories!**

Hermione refused to speak to Draco, let alone look at him the next morning. She simply acted like he wasn't there. She made herself some coffee, but only enough for her, and sat down at the table with a book in her hand. Draco made his way to the coffee machine. He watched her make her coffee carefully, because he had a feeling he'd need to know how to do it himself. He fiddled with the muggle contraption, and poured some coffee in the top. He then turned it on, and turned around. The book Hermione held was not just any book, it was the book Harry had given her to keep in contact.

"Have you heard from him yet?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer him. Sighing, he reached over her and grabbed the book out of her hands. "Hey! Give that back!"

"I asked you a simple question Hermione. I know you are mad at me, but I need to know if you heard from Potter."

"Why? It's not like you care about anyone, especially Harry!" She spat at him. He deserved whatever she threw at him.

"Despite what you might think, I do care. Now, since you won't answer me, I'll just look for myself." Sitting down across from her, he opened the book. There were words written in it, but it wasn't Harry's, it was Hermione's.

_**Harry, are you alright?**_

_**Draco and I are safe, but Draco is injured. Taking care of him. Found a safe place.**_

_**Harry, please let me know you and Ginny are alright!**_

_**Harry Potter, if you don't answer me soon, I'll apparate over there and find out myself!**_

Chuckling, he closed the book. "Well, that answers that question. And as for apparating over there, that's insane and improbable, let alone, impossible, so you can just forget that."

"Oh, so now you are telling me what I can and can't do? You have some nerve!" She demanded, standing up and walking over to the door to grab her coat.

"Where do you think you're going? It's a bloody blizzard out there!"

"I need some air, Ferret! If I'm going to be stuck here with you for who knows how bloody long, I'm going to need it!" She yelled back, before slamming the door.

_Draco, this is not the way to get back on her good graces. Show her you care about her. But how?_ Grabbing the book and a quill, he started writing.

_**Potter, I hope you are alright. Hermione is absolutely livid and worried about you. Hermione found a safe place for us to hide, it seems well hidden in the forrest, and the thick, falling snow helps. Answer soon. –DM**_

It wasn't much, but it'd have to do, and it was a start. Getting on good terms with Potter was a step in the right direction, and seeming to be concerned about his welfare also helped. It's not like he didn't care about what happened to Potter, he did. It's just that so many years of bad blood between them made that kind of hard to do. But for Hermione, he'd try to make it work and make it better. Whether she liked it or not, she was stuck with him until Greyback and the others were found and captured. Sighing, he got up to take a shower and clear his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_How dare he! Telling me what I can and cannot do! _

_Well he is right. You can't go back._

Sighing heavily at her argument in her head, she walked around the cabin. She hadn't had a chance to take in the scenery or the perimeter around the cabin. After she had worked on Draco's injury, she had put up protective charms, but it was snowing and dark out, she didn't really get to look. Looking now, she saw that the cabin was very well hidden by the trees. Behind the cabin, it sloped up a hill, as if they were on the side of a mountain. It looked very picturesque, the cabin surrounded by trees with snow on the ground, and the snow falling around it. Hermione actually felt herself relax and enjoy the scenery. She had always loved the woods, it always helped clear her mind when books failed to do so. Thinking back to books, she sighed.

_Oh Harry, I hope you're alright._

It had been two days since they had left, and she still hadn't heard from Harry. She knew how reckless he was. He probably went after the Death Eaters if they had run off after her and Draco left, and he just forgot to let them know he was alright.

Draco.

She knew he was sincere when he apologized to her last night, and that he hadn't really meant what he said and how he said it. But she had bottled up those emotions and words for so many years, she just let it all out at once. And this morning she had such a terrible headache from crying last night, she wasn't in the mood for small talk.

She realized she may have overreacted, especially this morning. She knew she needed to apologize. She was acting no better than a first year. Sighing, she took in the scenery one last time before heading back inside to face the music.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Draco?"

There was no answer, and Hermione instantly started panicking. She didn't see anyone enter the cabin, and not that they could have gotten by her protective charms. So many thoughts were running through her head when she heard a door open. Spinning around, she instantly blushed. Standing in the doorway was a wet Draco, with only a towel hanging around his waist, and water dripping from his hair, onto his rippling muscles. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the desirable sight before her, as hard as she tried. Just looking at him like that made her thoughts and feelings go haywire inside her, her knees felt weak, and her pulse quickened.

"Granger," he smirked at her, bringing her to her senses. She realized she was standing there ogling at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh uh-I-I didn't mean to uh-I'm sorry. I-uh." _What was I going to say to him? Godric how can someone so hateful look that amazingly tempting?!_

Shrugging his shoulders, but still smirking at her, he said, "Don't be. But you might want to close your mouth. It might give me the impression you actually like and want what you see."

That definitely snapped her back to reality. Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "Don't get all worked up Draco, you just stunned me. I came in and called your name, and you didn't answer. I just thought the worst."

"That still doesn't explain why you stood there drooling over me. Come to think of it, that is the second time you've drooled over me." He winked at her.

"Wh-what?" She really couldn't think of anything to say to him when he was standing there looking so hot and steamy. Literally.

"Don't deny your feelings and desire for me," he said walking past her to the kitchen. He walked so close to her, she could feel the steam and heat radiating off of his body. His smell was intoxicating, and it made her throat tighten. Turning around, she saw him leaning casually against a counter, looking at her. No, smirking at her. "You know, it's a shame you had to get me some more clothes. Usually I just walk around with a towel on, sometimes nothing at all." If it was at all possible, she got even redder. Draco thought her face would have given the Weasley's a run for their money with their red hair and her red face.

So he was teasing her now? Well, two can play at that game. "Well, I have no problem with you wearing a towel around all day. In fact, I believe it is getting a bit warm in here don't you think?" she said as she took her coat off slowly, while walking to her bedroom. Once that was off, she let it drop to the floor, and she started unbuttoning her shirt top slowly. She definitely got Draco's attention, as he was watching her with a dumbfounded expression, watching her walk into her bedroom and close the door softly. _What the bloody hell?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Draco stood there at the counter where she left him, bewildered about what she said and did. _Did she really just give me a bit of a strip-tease, or was I just imagining that?_ Two seconds later, her door opened and she walked out slowly. Draco's breath caught in his throat and he knew his eyes were bulging out of his head. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Hermione stood there with a baby blue bikini with silver around the edges. It looked impeccable against her creamy skin. She started walking towards him, with a towel swinging in her hand, the other hand on her hip. Swinging her hips in a way that made him lose his breathe completely, and made him feel things he had never felt before. _Gads, what is this woman doing to me?_

He was so busy gaping at her, he didn't notice where she was going until he saw the door shut behind her. _What the bloody hell is she doing outside, in that? _Thinking nothing of what he was about to do, he ran to his room, but on some swimming shorts, and followed her outside. She put a bikini on for a reason, right?

When he got outside, he looked around until he saw her in a small pool, but it was bubbling, and steam was coming from it. She was sitting in it, grinning at him and his confused stance. Leaning over, she waved her finger towards her. _Holy Slytherin, how can she make that simple gesture look so damn sexy?_ He quickly composed his face, and walked towards her.

"So, uh, Granger, why are you in the pool when it is snowing outside?" He asked, trying to keep his cool, and not give any of his raging emotions away.

"This isn't a pool. It's a hot tub, and I'm enjoying myself. Care to join?" She grinned up at him. The look she gave him, made him almost lose his balance. _Keep yourself together!_

Shrugging his shoulders, he slipped into the hot tub. He was immediately met with the comforting warmth, and it felt amazing with the snow and chill in the air. It was a small tub, so he had to be close to Hermione, and he honestly didn't know if he could handle that when she was looking as seductive and tempting as she did now. "Wow, this is really nice."

"Not bad for muggles, eh?"

"This isn't the first time muggles have surprised me, Hermione. But as for you, that's another story," he smiled at her.

Lifting an eyebrow, she asked, "Why is that?"

"Well, for one, your mood swings are enough to make a person sick as if they are on a roller coaster, but," he held his hand up to silence her, "that's a good thing. It keeps things interesting and different. Secondly, you are so hard to read. Usually, I can read a person just by observing their motions, by their eyes, but with you, I can't. That's very impressive. Third, you were always the girl who wore the baggy clothes in school, never showing anything. But then here you are, wearing only that, and I must say, it was unexpected." Seeing her confusion, he said quickly, "Don't get me wrong, it's a good thing. A very good thing."

Smirking, she slid closer to him. "Why is that a good thing?"

She was inching closer to him, and he could smell her sweet scent of vanilla and lavender, and it was so intoxicating, he almost forgot she asked him a question. "Well, it shows me a different side to you, maybe even the real you. You don't have any walls up, hiding who you really are."

"What walls?" she asked softly, and Draco thought it was sexy the way she said it. She was still inching closer to him, only a few more inches, and he knew he'd lose it.

"Y-you aren't hiding behind b-books, or your friends, saving the world. Granted, that's all a part of you, but it's not the real you." He was looking directly into her eyes, and he noticed they weren't just brown, they were golden brown. He was inches away from her face, and he saw-recognition and surprise in her eyes.

"Draco, I think that is the sweetest thing, anyone has ever said to-" she was cut off by his lips pressing onto hers. He kissed her so passionately, that she was lost in it. She forgot what she said to him the night before, she forgot that she was going to apologize; she forgot that she hadn't heard from Harry, she forgot that she was in danger. She was in this moment, now, with Draco.

He brought one hand up behind her head; the other wrapped around her bare waist under the water, and pulled her closer to him. She brought her legs around him so she was straddling him, and he deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. He ran his hands up and down her back and waist, wanting to feel her, know her.

She wound her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his soft, loose hair. Her mind and thoughts were muddled with his touch and kiss. Breaking apart for air, they were both breathless. He then kissed, nibbled, and licked up and down her jaw. She moaned in approval, and he brought his lips up to hers again, both melting into the kiss once more. It was pure bliss, with the snowflakes falling around them, and the sun setting in the western sky.

**A/N: Eeeeeek! So, what did ya think? Love to hear your comments about this chapter! I really had fun writing this chapter! I think I was giggling and smiling through the entire thing! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long! I still have no internet at home :/ So, it took me awhile to write this chapter, I guess I had writers block again. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. (Been awhile since I've done this)

"Hermione?" She jumped when he spoke, and turning around, she looked at him with an almost sad look in her eyes. "Are you alright? Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, walked over to sit by her on the couch. Looking down, he saw what she was holding, and he knew instantly why she wasn't sleeping. She was holding the book in her lap; still waiting to hear from Potter.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked, worry in her voice. He smiled, not helping himself. Of all things to be worried about, she asks him if she woke him up.

"No, you didn't. But you still didn't answer my question," he said, still smiling.

Looking down at the book, she said softly, "It's Harry. I'm really worried about him. It's been two days since we left, and we still haven't heard from him. I mean, usually I wouldn't be worried, but this is Harry. It's like he's a magnet to trouble, and I just can't stand being here, unable to help him. I feel so helpless."

"Hey, don't worry. Like you said, this is Potter, Wonder Boy, the Boy Who Lived, the Boy Who Can't Die. He'll be fine. I'm sure he's just—" He was cut off by the book glowing. Both of them were silent, and didn't move for a few minutes. Draco for one, was overcome with relief. He hated seeing Hermione struggle with being apart from Potter and feeling helpless. Looking at Hermione, he saw a mixture of relief, anger, and curiosity.

Finally, Hermione opened the book. Reading what was written, her eyes widened, but then softened. Smiling, she passed the book to Draco to read. Grabbing the book, he read:

Hermione and Draco,

I apologize for not answering you sooner. After you left, I had fought them off for a few minutes, but Greyback retreated with Yaxley as soon as you disappeared. Dolohov was left behind, and I had managed to overtake him. I took him to the ministry, and we have been busy interrogating him to find out more information about the whereabouts of Greyback and Yaxley. All he would say was 'where she is, they will be.' Now, Hermione, I don't want you to panic. There is no way they know where you are, I'm sure of it. Just be extra careful and cautious. Draco, I know you will be, and will keep Hermione in line. You will have to since I am not there.

Hermione, Ginny is fine, she made it to the Burrow safely. Draco, I hope you have healed so you can protect Hermione if worse comes to worse. I am trusting you Draco to keep her safe.

Harry

"Well, that was cheerful," he said. He was startled to hear laughter. Looking up, he saw Hermione trying her hardest not to laugh, but failing miserably. "Why on earth are you laughing, Granger?" Then she really lost it. She was flat out laughing, her arms wound around her stomach, and tears were rolling down her face. _She's gone completely mental._

"I-I'm so-sorry. I-I don't know w-what has – oh m-my –"she said, still laughing.

Draco couldn't help but laugh with her. She had such a lively, contagious laugh, and he loved it. He realized he had rarely heard her laugh, and really laugh. After laughing for a few minutes, they both calmed down, their faces still glowing and red with their laughter.

"Oh my! I haven't laughed like that since—well I don't know when!" Hermione said, trying to catch her breath.

"That's a shame, you have a lovely laugh," Draco said, also trying to catch his breath. He honestly couldn't remember when he had ever laughed like that.

Grinning at him, she said, "You have a lovely laugh too. I've never heard you laugh, well, not like that."

They sat there, looking at each other, not saying anything. Draco wasn't sure how to reply to her statement. He had never laughed like that. At least, he couldn't remember ever laughing like that. He had actually felt happy just now, and he knew for sure he had never felt like that.

Finally, breaking the silence, Draco cleared his throat. "So, I think we need to go over all the protective charms and safety measures we need to take, just in case Greyback does find his way here. I agree with Potter, there's no way he knows where you are, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Nodding her head in agreement, Hermione said, "Right, well we have enough supplies for a few more days, but we will need to make a trip into town for more, and it's about 10 miles away. Maybe we can go in tomorrow and get more so that we can be stocked. It looks like it could snow even more, and I'd hate to get stuck out in the woods in a blizzard, and we really can't be stuck here in a blizzard when we run out of supplies and food."

"Alright, we'll head out in the morning, early."

After going over their protective charms, they both stood and walked to their rooms. Before he could say good night to Hermione, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. Without hesitation, she pressed her soft lips against his for a swift kiss. Pulling apart, she looked into his eyes, and simply said, "Goodnight, Draco," before walking into her room and closing the door. _Well that is new._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Granger, are you sure you're qualified to operate this contraption?" He knew she had driven him safely to the cabin when he was unconscious, but now, he wasn't so sure. The vehicle was huge, and she was so small.

Laughing, and obviously pleased with his uneasiness, she said, "Don't worry Draco. I am more than capable to drive this. Just sit back and relax! Enjoy the scenery, listen to some music, and _relax_!" she said, putting emphasis on the 'relax.'

_Relax—not bloody likely. _Breathing evenly, trying to calm his nerves, he turned on the radio. It took him a few tries to get it going, and he ignored Hermione's giggles of watching him fiddle with the radio. Finally, he found a station—the only station that would come in—with an upbeat song. He hadn't heard it before, but seeing Hermione sing and bob her head, it was obvious she knew what it was. It was different, he had never heard anything like it, but it was catchy.

_As a matter of fact, baby why don't you grab a couple glasses and a bottle of wine_

_Walk down the hall and turn down the lights,_

_Baby while you're at it you might as well let down your hair,_

_And I can take it from there_

Even though it was a guy singing, Hermione sang it, and he knew she could sing; he had witnessed that personally. But listening to her sing this song, it made him smile. She sang as if it was something that mattered to her, it was important. He had heard her hum and sing to herself in the cabin while cooking, and it was the same way. She put so much passion and her entire soul into singing, and it didn't matter what the pitch was. She hit the high notes, and she hit the low notes. Looking over, she saw him watching her.

"What?" _She has no clue what she was doing! She just does it, and doesn't even realize it!_

"You are quiet amazing Granger."

Blushing and returning her eyes to the road, she said, "Why is that?"

"You really have no idea do you?" She didn't say anything, so he continued. "Granger, you are an amazing singer, and I can see how passionate you are about it! I see how your face brightens when you sing, even hum a song."

She blushed even more, and refused to look at him, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm not that good a singer Draco. I just enjoy doing it, and it's not like I do it on purpose. It's just automatic. When I hear a song, or I need some background noise, I just start singing." She looked embarrassed.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Hermione. Heck, you got up on stage, in front of strangers and sang your heart out, it's definitely not something to be embarrassed about. I only wish I could sing like that."

"I'd like to hear you sing," she grinned, finally looking at him.

"Ha! No, you really wouldn't! I sound like a dying Hippogriff."

"I need to hear you before I can judge properly. Don't worry, I'll get you to sing to me sometime," she said, winking at him.

"That is very unlikely, Granger." All conversation ceased for the remainder of the trip into town. Draco was too embarrassed and scared to talk. He shouldn't have even brought it up. He would never let her hear him sing. His mother used to tell him that he had a voice like an angel, but he never believed her. She was his mother, she was supposed to say things like that. No, Hermione Granger would definitely not hear him sing a note.

**A/N: We finally hear from Harry! As for their conversation on their way to town, what did ya think? Singing is what I always do when I get in the car and turn the radio on, so I just had Hermione do the same thing. And since she has sung before in this story, I figured, why not? The song she sings is "I Can Take It From There" by Chris Young. It's what I was listening to when I wrote this chapter. Also, any guesses as to how Hermione will hear Draco sing? Will he actually be good? If anyone has ideas, please let me know! And don't worry, more angst coming soon! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Draco made it back to the cabin just before the storm hit. The wind howled outside, and it sent the heavy falling snow blowing wildly everywhere, they couldn't even see the closest tree from the window.

They were curled up by the fire drinking hot chocolate to keep warm, grateful that they were inside and not outside in the storm. Draco had been debating for the past hour whether or not to ask Hermione what had been troubling him since they were at Grimmauld Place. Sighing, he broke the silence, "Granger, that thing Weasley said at Grimmauld Place…what did he mean?"

She didn't react like he thought she would. He thought she'd get angry, her hair would frizz up, her eyes would be wild, and she'd hex him. Instead, she simply sat there, looking into the fire. "You mean about me leaving them to find you?" she finally said.

"Erm, yeah," he mumbled. _Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut._

Sighing, she said, "After the war, I told you I worked at the Ministry, but I hated it. After you and your mother were freed of charges against you as Death Eaters, I went looking for you because I-I had to tell you something, but you had already left. I figured it would be a great opportunity for me to leave the Ministry, and leave London, just get away from it all. Well, obviously I didn't find you, and I ended up in America, and just decided to travel around there. I was captivated by it. There was so much history, despite it being such a young country. Anyways, while I was traveling, I didn't exactly stay in contact with Harry and Ron, and it really didn't bother me. I got to enjoy myself, do something that I loved, without worrying about Harry and Ron getting themselves into trouble, and I'd have to get them out of it." She said all this without looking at him.

He could tell there was more to her story, and he decided to press his luck. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

Turning slowly to look at him, she said, "Do you want to know why I named my bookstore _Silver & Gold?_ Because of you. I left my friends, because of you. It's all because of you." She paused before speaking again, tears forming in her eyes. "For years, I hated you so much, for putting me down because of my blood status, because I was top of the class, because of the way I looked. But for some unknown reason, since that night at Malfoy Manor, when you didn't turn us over to your deranged aunt, when I saw your eyes when she was torturing me and carving into me, I can't seem to get you out of my head. I saw a different side to you. At first, I guess I just wanted to thank you, but deep down I knew that wasn't the reason. I started-having feelings for you," Draco's eyes widened at this revelation, "and for the life of me, I didn't know why. You never once showed interest in me, so why should I even have those feelings?" She was starting to cry now, but she wasn't finished. "But then I gave up my search for you, realizing I was pathetic chasing after you when you couldn't return those feelings. Then you walk back into my life, bringing up those feelings again, making my head spin when you speak to me, making me feel like my whole world is spinning when you look at me, and telling me you lo-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. This kiss was different from the others, it was more—passionate and it was stimulating. It sent her mind reeling, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy, and she couldn't breathe; didn't want to breathe, knowing it meant they'd have to break apart. His kiss sent a volt of electricity throughout her entire body, his hands gripping her waist and tangled in her hair made her flesh burn, and she lavished in it all.

Breaking apart for air, Draco rested his forehead on hers, and whispered, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco. So much," and she closed the gap with her lips pressed against his. She brought her hands over his rugged shoulders onto the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They wound their way into his hair, tugging and pulling, while his hands traveled up and down her body, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly, they heard crunching noises coming from outside the front door on the patio. They broke apart and sat there breathless. "Draco, did you –"

"Yeah, it's coming from the front," he whispered back. "Hermione, go to your room and lock the door."

"No! I'm not leaving you! Besides, a locked door won't keep anyone out, if it's who I think it is," she whispered back. "How did they get past the wards?"

"I don't know. Alright, get over there in the shadow, in the corner there," he said pointing between the bedrooms. She grabbed her wand and walked quickly over to the corner. She saw Draco walk over by the front door quietly. When he reached it, he leaned back against the wall to the left of the door, so the intruder wouldn't see him when he opened the door.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity when they heard, "Come out sweetheart. I know you're in there." Hermione's blood went cold, and she felt like she was back in Malfoy Manor. _Oh God, please don't let this be happening._

The door suddenly flew open, as well as the wall Draco was standing against, and he went flying, with debris flying everywhere. Draco landed on the floor not far from Hermione, and seeing him made Hermione snap out of it, and run to him. Not caring about herself, only Draco. He was unconscious, but she couldn't tell much more before she was grabbed from behind. She screamed and kicked, trying to break free, trying to get to Draco. "Let me go!"

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to me?" Greyback whispered to her in her ear.

"Ah, so look what we have here. Young Draco Malfoy in the midst of this filth. Tell me why Mudblood," Yaxley demanded, after walking over Draco.

"I won't tell you anything!" Hermione spat.

"Oh, but you will. You see, if you don't, we will kill him, and make you watch, before we have our fun with you," Yaxley said. Hermione must have let her emotions fly across her face for a second, because Yaxley's eyes widened. "Ah, could it be that he is here with you by choice? That you two are, dare I say it, lovers? Hm, well this changes things," he said before he aimed his wand at her. Hermione screamed before she felt the world go black.

**A/N: Anst! So I am thinking of having a few more chapters before ending this story. For all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story, I just want to say thank you! You guys are so awesome, and I really hope you've enjoyed this story. I certainly have enjoyed writing it! R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Apologies for not uploading this sooner. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. *WARNING* Attempted rape in this chapter**

The first thing Draco noticed was that he hurt all over. His entire body was aching, and he could tell he had broken some ribs, and blood was running down his face. The next thing he noticed was that he was tied up and was sitting on a chair. _What happened? _Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Hermione, gagged and in the same predicament as he was, tied to a chair right across from him. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were full of relief, desperation, and fear. "Hermione?" He said hoarsely.

"Ah, so you have finally decided to grace us with your presence, Mr. Malfoy," Yaxley drawled. Looking around he saw that he was sitting on the couch off the right of him, and Greyback was standing not far behind Hermione, watching her intently. It made his skin crawl and his blood boil.

"What do you want Yaxley? How did you find us?" Draco demanded. He had to draw them some time to come up with a plan to get Hermione out of there.

"Well, with help from Greyback here, we were able to trace her scent. He has a particular interest in her, and it's so strong that he can focus on just her scent. Quite extraordinary really," Yaxley said, calmly. "But really, we had no idea that you would be with her. Really Mr. Malfoy, a mudblood? I thought you were raised better than that."

"Shut up you piece of filth!"

Yaxley smirked at him. "So, my assumptions were right. You do care for the mudblood. Hm, well then this will make things even more interesting."

Looking back to Greyback, he nodded and Greyback came forward. He ungagged Hermione and untied her, but held onto her arms tightly. "Now, I think we need to remind young Mr. Malfoy here just how filthy mudbloods are. But first," in an instant, he pointed his wand at Hermione, and she let out a heart wrenching scream. Greyback let her fall to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. Draco struggled to get out of his bonds, trying to get to her, wanting to help her, wanting to take her place and end her pain.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" he yelled at Yaxley.

Yaxley broke the curse, and Hermione lay motionless on the floor, breathing hard. "Aw, what a pity. I would have thought the filthy mudblood would have put up more of a fight. " Looking towards Draco, he said, "Disappointed Draco? That your mudblood isn't as strong as you thought?"

"Just let her go! Please!" Draco pleaded, tears running down his face.

"The fun's not over yet! Oh just wait, it gets better! Now you get to see how filthy she really is, then maybe you'll realize your mistake. Realize she's nothing. Greyback, you can have your fun now."

Draco's eyes opened wide. He knew _exactly_ what Greyback had in mind, and he was _not_ about to let it happen!

Greyback positioned himself over Hermione's unconscious body, getting very close to her. He eyed her, as if she was his prey. His horrid breath ran over her neck as he drew nearer to her, his hands started running over her body. "I've waited so long for you missy, and this time, you aren't getting away from me," he growled into her ear.

Draco saw red, and with all his strength, he focused on breaking the ropes that were holding him. He didn't have his wand, but he knew that if he focused, he could do wandless magic. He had tried a few times before, but never something as big as this. He focused on the ropes, how tight they were; he focused on Hermione, the love of his life. Suddenly the ropes fell off of him, and he opened his eyes. Without a second thought, he charged towards Greyback, and hit him straight on, sending him into the wall and off of Hermione. Looking down he saw that Greyback had managed to lift her shirt and undo her pants, and Draco saw red again.

Yaxley had just recovered from the shock of Draco breaking free, and raised his wand at Draco. Draco was still wandless, but didn't care. He would not let anyone harm Hermione anymore. Yaxley sent a curse at Draco, but Draco blocked it. He had to remain focused to continue without a wand. Greyback was starting to stir behind him, and while Yaxley was standing there surprised at Draco blocking his spell, Draco lunged. He grabbed Yaxley's wand arm, and tried to twist it to get to his wand. After a few moments of struggling, Draco finally wrenched the wand from Yaxley and shot a stunning spell at him. Turning around, he saw Greyback running right at him. With his anger towards Greyback, he shot a spell at him. The green light hit Greyback right in the chest, and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Falling to his knees, he dropped the wand. It was over. He ended it. Greyback would never again hunt Hermione down. Hermione! Crawling over to her, he cradled her head. "Hermione? Please wake up love. You're safe now."

He had to get help. Looking around, he found the book they used to keep in touch with Potter. He scribbled a simple, urgent message:

_**Potter, **_

_**Greyback and Yaxley here. Yaxley stunned, Greyback dead. Hermione unconscious. Come immediately!**_

_**DM**_

Placing the book down, he held picked Hermione up and carried her to her bedroom. After putting her on the bed, he decided to change her clothes and make her comfortable until Potter got there. Looking around he found their wands in a drawer in the kitchen. He transfigured her clothes and put the blankets over her. He accio'd a bowl of water and a wash cloth. He didn't know anything about healing, and he didn't know what they had done to her before he woke up. Placing the cool cloth on her forehead, he sat by her.

"Hermione, you have to wake up. Please. I love you so much. You are safe, and I will never let anyone hurt you again. Please wake up." Holding her hand tightly, he cried. He cried for not being able to protect her, for letting her get hurt, and he cried for loving her. She was far too good for him, and he didn't deserve her.

Rubbing her hairline, he said softly, "Hermione, you probably can't hear me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. You are such an amazing, incredible, beautiful woman, and you have so much going for you. You are the strongest and bravest woman I know, and I love you for it. Your bloody Gryffindor courage has finally gotten to me. You were my dream; you have been since I saw you at the Yule Ball. But I wonder if we could ever be together in this-this reality. Hermione, you have to remain strong. I can't bear to lose you."

He was so caught up in looking at Hermione, he wasn't aware of Harry arriving by portkey; he wasn't aware of Harry listening to everything he said; he wasn't aware of Hermione hearing every word he said.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Let me know! Until next time-I'm thinking at least 2 more chapters of this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I am thinking this is the last chapter. Can't believe I've finished this story already. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have! **

"Draco, you should get some rest," Harry said softly, so as not to wake his best friend lying in the hospital bed. After he had arrived at the cabin, he immediately sent Yaxley and the dead Greyback to the Ministry with a portkey. Then he listened to Draco talking to Hermione—unintentionally of course. When he had received Draco's message, he got there as fast as he could. He had never dreamed that when he got there, Draco would be crying and expressing his love and feelings for Hermione. After a few moments, he had opened the door and found Hermione unconscious and Draco sitting beside her holding her hand, tears running down his face. Immediately, without words, he held a portkey out that would take them directly to St. Mungos.

After arriving, the mediwitches took Hermione to a separate room while leaving Harry and Draco standing in the waiting room. Harry could tell how much it hurt Draco to be apart from her, but there was little Harry could do. It was tearing him up just as much, not knowing how she was doing. They had sat there for about four hours before a mediwitch came out and told them Hermione was resting.

"The crucio she experienced was very strong, and it affected her horribly. It looks like she was beaten before she was tortured with it, so that may have been why it affected her so—she was weak and vulnerable."

Draco clenched his fists to his side, but Harry calmly asked if they could stay with her. He was a bit nervous as to what Draco would do to the mediwitch if she didn't let them. She said that would be fine, and she would make sure that they were comfortable, as they didn't know when she would wake.

Twelve hours later, Draco sat in the chair beside Hermione, not having moved once since they arrived, and Harry was walking around the room, restless.

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving her," Draco replied hoarsely, from not using his voice since Harry had arrived at the cabin. In all honesty, he was about to drop, but he had to stay awake. He needed to be there when she woke up.

"Draco, you're not going to help her any by wearing yourself out."

"Harry, I-I can't."

"Why?"

"I-it's my fault."

"What? What do you mean? This is not your fault."

"It is. I let my guard down for a moment, and they had us. I couldn't protect her from Yaxley's curse, I couldn't protect her from being beaten, I couldn't protect her from Greyback-"he cut off, unable to continue.

"Draco, listen to me," Harry said softly, but firmly. "There was nothing you could do. Don't blame yourself for this. It's a miracle you got free when you did, and you saved her."

Draco didn't say anything; couldn't say anything. No matter what Harry said, he knew it was his fault she was here. Finally, he muttered, "Maybe it would have been better if I never came back into her life," more to himself then to Harry.

"Don't say that. Draco, do you have any idea what you mean to Hermione? Do you have any idea why she's done some of the things she's done?"

Without looking at him, he replied, "She just told me she traveled and opened the store because of me. She didn't really explain why."

"Draco, Ron was right when he said she chose you over us. When she found out you left the country, it was like something snapped in her. She even went to your mother to find out where you went," at this Draco looked up at him.

"What? She went to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yeah, she put aside her nightmares of that place to find out where you were. Of course your mother didn't exactly know where you were, so then Hermione up and decides she's going traveling. Ron and I knew she was actually going to go look for you, but I supported her. When she came back unsuccessful, she came to me to see if I had heard anything about you. I hadn't, and she said she needed my help. She said she wanted to open a bookstore so that at least one of her dreams would become a reality, since she had lost her other dream."

"But that makes no sense. Why would she go looking for me when-"

"Don't you get it Draco? You were her lost dream! She's been in love with you for years. It just took you to disappear for her to realize it and act upon it. She's not going anywhere, because she loves you too much, so don't you plan on going anywhere either, because I know you love her too much." Harry got up and left Draco alone with his thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_It all makes sense now! Why mother pushed me to go see Hermione, the way Hermione acted when she first saw him._

He knew he loved her-he loved her so much, he thought his heart would burst. But could she really love him just as much? Love him enough to leave her two best friends to look for him?

"Sickle for your thoughts."

Snapping his head up, his eyes fell on her. The beautiful woman he was so in love with; the beautiful, strong woman who was much too good for him.

"Hermione?"

She smiled weakly at him, and held out her hand. He walked over and sat on the bed beside her, holding her hand. "Draco, I-"

"Hermione, I am so sorry! I never meant for this to happen to you! I never wanted you to-"

"Draco,"

"-get hurt! You mean so much to me, and I'm sorry I let my feelings get in the way of protecting-"

"Draco!" she said loudly, cutting off his rant. He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I do not blame you one bit for any of this, and you shouldn't either! You saved me Draco."

"But how could you not blame me? If I had been more focused with protecting you-"

"Draco, please. Let me talk." Looking down at their intertwined hands, she said softly, "When you were knocked unconscious, it scared the life out of me. I thought you were dead, and I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I-"she cut off, realizing she had tears running down her face.

"Hermione," Draco said, while lifting her chin up so she could look at him. "You are the bravest, strongest witch I know, and I know how much it hurts to see the one you love almost die. I had to watch it not only once, but twice, and it tore me up. Hermione I love you so much, and I am so sorry for what I've put you through."

"I love you too, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I put you through, you twitchy little ferret," she said with a smile. Smiling back at her, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Pulling back he said whispered, "Let me make your dreams become a reality for you, love."

Smiling she said, "You already have."

**A/N: I have had people ask if I can continue it, and I have thought about just having an epilogue. Thoughts? Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: So I got a few requests for a continuation or epilogue. I'm honored you guys! I'm so glad you enjoyed my story and wanted me to continue it! I may have a sequel, but it's not a for sure thing. I have at least three more stories up my sleeve that I'd like to start. I hope you guys enjoy the final bit to this story!**

_Epilogue:_

_Five Years Later:_

"Hermione, where would you like Aaliyah's cake?" Harry asked.

"Put it on the table for now Harry. Oh Ginny, it looks absolutely marvelous! She's going to love it!" Hermione gushed after seeing the birthday cake for her four year old daughter. It was a Quidditch pitch, with a miniature figure, who was actually Aaliyah, flying around after a snitch.

"Well, I know she is so much like her father in that aspect, and I can't help but encourage my goddaughter about Quidditch," Ginny said while hugging Hermione.

"Yes, well it still scares the daylights out of me. I'm still not comfortable with Draco having gotten her a broomstick for her birthday," Hermione told her.

"Darling as I've told you. It's a toy broomstick, and it barely even comes off the ground," Draco drawled into her ear while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. "It's perfectly safe. Besides, she's a natural."

"Yes, well if she falls off and breaks her neck it'll be on your head," she snapped back at him playfully. "Now, round up the kids so we can cut the cake and she can open her presents."

"Yes dear," he murmured into her neck before kissing her and walking off.

"You two have been married for five years, and you act like you're still in the honeymoon stage. Not to mention that you have two kids and one on the way! How do you do it? I wish Harry still looked at me the way Draco looks at you. I swear if this wasn't a birthday party for Aaliyah and all these people weren't here, you two would be shagging on the-"

"Ginny, please don't finish that sentence. And Harry does look at you that way. He looks like the shy boy he was in Hogwarts when he couldn't figure out how to get your attention," Hermione said while laying plates out on the table.

"Well, I think that after having James and Albus, Harry tried to stay away from me for fear of having any more children like those little monsters," Ginny smirked.

"Oh? And how is that you are also expecting a little one then? Please tell me that is Harry's baby inside you, otherwise I'm going to have to revoke the privilege of you being my daughters godmother," Hermione said while pointing at Ginny's swelled belly.

"Oh it's Harry's alright. I know for a fact because when we were in-"

"Ginny! Please, I don't want to know where you two were or what you did!" Hermione laughed.

"Where who was where and what were they doing?" Harry asked as he and Draco walked back over with kids hanging off their arms.

"Oh we were just discussing how this little one came to be," Hermione said while pointing at Ginny's stomach. Harry turned pink, and Draco started laughing.

"Really Ginny why must you tell people that?" Harry asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one else heard.

"Oh relax Harry. James, Albus, why don't you sit down here on both sides of Aaliyah, and Aaliyah sit between them. Very good. And where is Scorpious?" Hermione asked looking around for her two year old son.

"Mummy!" Scorpious came running from under the table and plowed into Hermione's legs, almost toppling her over.

"There's my boy! Would you like some cake?"

"Yes!" he said smiling.

"Do you want to watch your sister open her presents?"

"No!" he said crossing his arms, and pouting.

"Oh, now none of that. You can sit here by Albus," she said while sitting him in the chair.

After everyone gathered around at the table, they sang happy birthday to Aaliyah and watched and cheered as she blew out the candles. Cutting up the cake, Hermione and Draco passed out plates to everyone. While they were eating and laughing at a joke George and Fred told, everyone suddenly stopped laughing. Turning around, Hermione saw Ron. Standing up, she walked over to him.

"I'm truly sorry for everything I said to you 'Mione. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it, and I know that you and Malfoy belong together. I just wanted you to know that, and that I am really, truly sorry for-" he was cut off by her flinging herself onto him and wrapping him up into a big hug.

"Thank you so much for being here Ron! You don't know what it means to me," she whispered to him. Pulling back, she grabbed his hand and brought him over to the table.

When they reached it, Ron stuck his hand out to Draco. Without a moment's hesitation, Draco shook it, and smiled. He knew how much Hermione had been hurt by what Ron had said to her. He also knew that she had seen him letters and invites to everything happening in her life-their wedding, the birth of their daughter and son, and every birthday party. There had been moments when Hermione was so tore up about Ron, that Draco had been close to finding him and beating him to a pulp.

Ron bent down in front of Aaliyah and handed her a wrapped box. "This is for you. Happy birthday, Aaliyah."

Grabbing the present, she ripped it open and found a Chudley Cannons scarf and hat. Draco rolled his eyes and murmured 'Merlin help me,' and Hermione giggled. "Thank you! I don't really like the Cannons because daddy says they aren't very good. I'm more of a Tornadoes fan and even a Harpies fan because Aunt Ginny plays for them. Did you know that?" Aaliyah said excitedly.

Smiling and laughing, Ron started talking to Aaliyah—or actually listened—all about Quidditch.

"Mummy! More cake!" Scorpious demanded, and everyone laughed.

"Alright Scorp, but you only get one more piece, otherwise you'll never get to sleep tonight," Draco said, cutting him a small piece. Scorp didn't seem to mind or care as long he got another piece of cake.

The rest of the party went on with Aaliyah opening her presents—which was mostly Quidditch things—and she was over ecstatic when she unwrapped the broom from her parents. Hermione couldn't help but flinch when she took off on it right away.

"Relax, love. She's fine. Besides, she's got Fred and George running right beside her," Draco said to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I just can't believe she's grown up so fast. It seems like just yesterday we found out we were having her," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"None at all."

"Not even when you slapped me in third year?" he smirked.

"Oh I definitely don't' regret that," she laughed, poking him in the ribs.

After a few minutes, Draco said, "What about all I put you through?"

Turning around so she could see his face, she said, "Draco, I don't regret anything that has happened. You know why? Because I was with you and because we have two amazing kids and we have another one on the way. You have given me more than I have ever asked for and more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Hermione, I really don't deserve you. I love you more than anything, and I really can't wait for everyone to leave and the kids to go to bed so that I can shag you senseless."

"You heard Ginny talking didn't you?" She asked, giving him a knowing look.

"What? Me? No! I'm just in the honeymoon phase and I want to make love to my wife 24/7," he smirked.

"Oh shut up and come here," she said before pulling his face down to meet hers. Married for five years, and his kisses never failed to make her turn into jelly and leaving her breathless. Her dreams had become a reality, and she realized that every day when she looked at her children and her husband. She hadn't expected a lot of it, but that was the thing about dreams—they always changed, and sometimes for the better. She honestly couldn't imagine life getting any better than this.


End file.
